phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Telltale and Spiralsong's Timetravel Adventure/Earth-86014 on log
20:47:19 Spiralsong: -05/15/2014, 11:00 AM EST- 20:47:31 Spiralsong: -Location: Institue for Future Magic- 20:48:21 Spiralsong: *spiralsong enters the waiting room with telltale heart and takes a seat near what appears to be a viewing screen of some sort* Spiralsong: So, Twilight Called us here for something big, huh? 20:50:12 Elena Young: Telltale smiled at Spiral. "Yes, I specifically asked if you could come along. I want to see how this goes and, well, scientific minds are good and all, but the general public might not like it, so we've invited you to join." 20:52:00 Spiralsong: *Spiralsong grinned* Spiralsong: glad ya did, telltale! *suddenly the screen in front of them showed black and white patterned screen saying "please stand by" with Derpy Hooves on it* 20:55:53 | Edited 20:56:41 Spiralsong: Coco: "hello! and Thanks for Coming to the Institute of Future Magic! On Behalf of Princess Twilight Sparkle, Institute Founder and Chief Inventive Officer, We hope you have a very pleasant visit." *Coco then smiles as the screen then changes to the icon for the Institute of Future Magic and the switches to a split-screen with 4 screens on it showing video feed of multiple places in the Institute* 20:56:07 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: "wow, this place is huge, huh?" 20:57:01 Elena Young: Telltale nodded, tapping one of the screens with her hoof. "See that magic conductor? I designed it. Took a month or two." 21:00:43 Spiralsong: "impressive." *claps for telltale as the screen switches back to the logo and then to a screen with 6 buttons marked "System Check", "Paging", "S-T Locator", "Security Scan", "Experiement Status" and "other" on a grey/silver folder looking thing with the Letters "IFM" on it. the button marked Experiement Status flies into view and the screen chagnes to a blue/cobalt screen as a voice speaks as text comes onto the screen.* 21:01:14 Spiralsong: A.I.-Pony 1: "Locating Anti-Gravity Lab...Please stand by..." 21:01:38 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: "anti-gravity? what's that about? making flight able for unicorns and earth ponies or something?" 21:02:18 Elena Young: "Sort of," she grinned. "Imagine you could breathe while on the moon." 21:02:45 | Edited 21:03:34 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: i see. i thought only the princesses had that... but then again... oh well... i'll ask about it later. 21:07:03 Spiralsong: *the Screen then changes to a 3d map of the area, and then to a wireframe version as it rotates around and then stops.* A.I. Pony #1: Anti-Gravity lab Located. Level 2, Sector 2. Status report commencing. 21:10:30 Spiralsong: *the screen swtiches to a magic-sensing aura vision as a look of the inside of the anti-gravity lab is seen* A.I.Pony#1: Commencing Search for Anti-Gravity Reasearch scientists... *as it reaches the lab, the screen switches again as a another grey screen appears with a potrait on the top that randomly switches as it scans* A.I.Pony#1: Searching.... 21:13:24 Spiralsong: *it stops on a Pony named...* A.I. Pony#1: Supervising Scientist loud Spinner. Space time Co-oridantes: 6-12-93-3. *it then shows his clearance of "SM1138" and his location of Level 2.* 21:14:57 Spiralsong: "very impressive." *it then says "Experiment: Anti-Gravity Enchanted Skateboard" and afterwards says it's status.* 21:16:09 Spiralsong: A.I.Pony#1: Status... Enchanted Skateboard Testing in progress. Specialized tandemonium stability at 38 MPH. 21:16:14 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: Cool. 21:17:11 Spiralsong: *it then switches back to the logo again for a few moments before starting a video detailing twilight sparkle's accomplishments and her recent discovery of time travel spells* 21:18:58 Elena Young: Twilight was putting on an almost fake smile with glasses that nobody had seen her wear in public on before, two sheets of paper in front of her as she began to read in a surprisingly clear and calm voice. "Hello, as you may know, I'm Twilight Sparkle and I've invited you here today to test my new experiment. If you would please board the tram, we'll continue the video there." 21:20:08 | Edited 21:20:39 Spiralsong: *suddenly Pinkie pie comes onto the screen* Pinkie: hey twilight! aren't you gonna tell them about your time with us, you being princess and inventing this Time Spell thingy? *Pinkie smiled with a squee after that* 21:20:27 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: I'm guessing Pinkie is helping out? 21:20:45 Elena Young: Telltale rubbed her forehead. "No, she isn't even supposed to BE there. I told Twilight to rerecord if anything went wrong..." 21:21:19 Elena Young: meanwhile, on the screen, Twilight was explaining to pinkie, "It's a surprise! Shush already!" 21:21:30 Elena Young: Telltale shrugged and walked into the tram, beckoning Spiral over. 21:21:50 Spiralsong: Pinkie: *sighs* ok. well, at least have this. it came from the alert machine thingy? 21:22:11 Spiralsong: *Spiralsong followed telltale as pinkie gave a sheet of paper to twilight and then bounced off-screen* 21:23:19 Elena Young: Twilight cocked her head back. "Tram... oh, oh dear. I'm afraid we'll have to go off schedule. If you'd please start up the tram you'll find oyurself arriving to the time travel machine soon, I seriously need to go. Telltale, tlak Spiral through it, I'll see you soon." 21:25:43 Elena Young: Tleltale nodded and pulled a lever, starting up the tram, as it was thrusted forward, through different experiments. One was creating ponies out of nothing, from which a pony appeared, leaped into the cart randomly, then disintegrated into nothing, as if it was never there. Telltale had an awkward grin. "Um, they clearly don't have that one down yet," she stuttered, as the tram carried on, almost hit with a burst of electricity as an electric conductor went wrong. It soon pulled into a giant room with a large cylinder about a kilometer wide and hundreds of miles tall, buzzing with electricity as the tram drove into a relatively miniscule doorway in the side, the doors closing behind them as it's walls began to fold down. 21:42:10 Spiralsong: *suddenly a screen appeared near them it showed rainbow dash in a futuristic Equestria* Rainbow Dash: umm, 'cuse me for interrupting but as twilight told telltale, we kind of have a problem... Discord is missing from the timestream. apperantly he's missing from the timestream. now, even though i'm not an "egghead" like Twilight, i've seen enough movies to know that if someone, like Discord for example, messes with history, The Manure's gonna hit the fan! and even saying that is understatement! Luckily, Future Trixie, Who's on our side now here in the future, managed to make a hovercam to beam transmission from here to you! so Listen up! Discord is Loose in time! Where or when, i don't have any idea, but if my thoughts are correct, he's going to somewhere there's a time machine to go screw up the past, like some other big name criminal who used to be threat here for that reason! his name was Iron Gears! he was a cybernetic griffin gone bad! he attempted to go back in time to off me, my friends, glida, and whomever else he wanted so he could rule! luckily we where able to stop him and banish him to the Far reaches of our universe! discord on the other hand, may be more bad news then that guy, believe you me! *looks around then gets on her time-traveling skateboard* My skateboard is only able to be used by me or anyone else with the exact same... uh... DNA! that's it! DNA! now, as for whatever twilight is making... not so much... i'll be meeting her soon in her own time... hopefully she doesn't mind my new... *cough* White-Skinned, Spikey-Rainbow-Haired, Cybernetic Appearance... my word to you is this, everypony! Info about the future cannot and MUST NOT be abused! ...god, is this how twilight sounded? she must have really rubbed off on me... Anyways! in any case, Discord MUST BE STOPPED! again, i'll be coming to the Institute asap, so remain calm and don't panic! got it? when i get back me and twilight will see if we can stop him if possible, k? *goes to get on her Time-Traveling Hoverboard and then stops* oh, 2 more things! 1. Crossing the time barrier is not for the weak of heart... or mind.... or stomach... ESPCIALLY THE STOMACH! and 2... most important of all, if you go into the past and see yourself, DO! NOT! SAY! HI! trust me on that one. i'm sure twilight would agree... she's the one that told me that. Sayonara, and hope to you soon with no delay... i hope. *Future! Rainbow Dash taps the camera a few times and then gets on her skateboard as the camera fades out* 21:42:47 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: Rainbow dash of the future? wow, Twilight must have really rubbed off on her. come on, let's find the next area. sooner we get to twilight, the better. 21:43:23 Spiralsong: *Spiralsong and telltale enter another room with another screen* 21:43:58 | Edited 21:44:13 Elena Young: The screen began to flicker up. "Please sign the screen using supplied digital pen." 21:44:36 Spiralsong: *spiralsong signed as Coco watched from the screen in the screen* 21:44:59 Elena Young: Telltale then signed as well, as electric began to surround them. "Oh boy," Telltale muttered. "Ready?" 21:45:31 Spiralsong: Coco: Thank you for coming to the Institute of Future magic. if you're one of our lucky time-travel volunteers, we extend a special welcome and hope you enjoy your journey through time. 21:45:56 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: ready. *goes with telltale as coco's image gets warped and makes her look like a balloon* 21:45:57 Spiralsong: Coco: EEP! 21:46:11 Elena Young: Tghose were the last words they heard as they suddenly disappeared, Telltale curled up in anticipation and fear as they arrived at their destination - the past. 21:47:33 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: odd... this isn't how it went. *spiralsong then sees a video showing twilight's past experiements, feats, journeys, adventures and most importantly her inventions... also shown was her connection with the mane 6, her owl and spike.* 21:48:24 Elena Young: Telltale looked up, curious. "Oh, dear. This is what I hoped wouldn't happen, we're having a temporary tear. This video is from an alternate reality, we're watching it because we're in the time vortex." 21:48:41 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: Temporary huh? odd. 21:48:59 Spiralsong: *suddenly, a video screen appeared and showed twilight sparkle and Future! Rainbow Dash* 21:49:23 Spiralsong: Future! Rainbow Dash: Twilight! i came as quick as i could- ooh! wow, lots of nice inventions you have here... 21:49:33 Spiralsong: Pinkie: although one of them stinks...literally. 21:49:38 Spiralsong: Future! Rainbow Dash: Pinkie! 21:49:49 Spiralsong: Pinkie pie: Right! Leaving! *bounces off again* 21:50:37 | Edited 21:50:57 Elena Young: Telltale began to inhale and exhale quicker and quicker. "This is very, very, bad, we shouldn't be seeing this right now, I dont' know if we see this in the future or the past but this isn't a thing that we should be..." Then, she was stopped with a crash. Telltale coughed, hair ruffled. The tram was blackened as the doors opened and leaves fluttered in. They had crashed into a tree. 21:51:59 Spiralsong: *suddenly Fluttershy fell down from the tree....* Fluttershy: huh... EEK! *before hiding under a chair that was in front of 2 tvs with that showed the areas of the building* 21:52:17 Spiralsong: Spike: Huh... what's going on twi? *was still watching the camera video feed* 21:53:49 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: ummm... twilight... this whole situation seems familair... if it wasn't for the fact we didn't see any video feed of Discord when we walked though... no interaction with cameras, no interaction personell... nothing. something very odd... 21:54:09 Spiralsong: F! Rainbow Dash: also, Twilight is inflating. 21:54:13 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: very funny... 21:54:23 Spiralsong: Future Rainbow dash: No, Look! *points at twilight* 21:56:27 Elena Young: As a result of universes leaking, a universe where htey were all inflated took effect on this twilight, as she began to inflate at this, and at every, instance of time - infact, as far as anyone (probably with exceptions to Pinkie) remembered, she had always been like this. However, she knew that she wasn't and dreaded having to explain this to RD. 21:59:04 Spiralsong: *Pinkie pie fell down tied up in some sort of rope and pretzel fusion with a sign on her flank* Spiralsong: what the...? 22:00:31 Spiralsong: Future Rainbow Dash: *brings twilight Sparkle over to where pinkie pie is* hey, Twilight Sparkloon... what does this sign say? *appearantly it was only readable by twilight Sparkle and everyone else, even spiralsong saw it in a different Laungage.* 22:02:27 Elena Young: Twilight raised an eyebrow. "She's an egghead?" 22:02:55 Spiralsong: *the text suddenly changed to "twilight's an egghead!"* 22:03:02 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: It says you're an egghead?!!? 22:03:14 Spiralsong: Future! Rainbow Dash: Crap, i know who that would be... DISCORD! 22:03:51 Spiralsong: *Spiralsong untied pinkie pie only to have her turn into a Literal ball* Spiralsong: and that's just silly. 22:04:05 Spiralsong: Pinkie: yeah, but where's Discord? 22:07:39 Elena Young: Suddenly, a pink and purple smoke rised from the ground, an oddly shaped shadow from behind it. "Oh hello, hello!" He grinned, the smoke disappearing. "Welcome to my timeline! I hope you'll enjoy the changes, they'll catch up to you in just about..." he clicked his fingers, Telltale's cutie mark suddenly becoming a zipper. Telltale remembered her speciality - wearing costumes. Discord had a Arrogant smile. "Just a taste of what's to come!" 22:08:15 Spiralsong: "ok, discord riddle me this..." *Spiralsong Looks around and then back at discord* "have you been to any theme parks lately?" 22:08:28 Spiralsong: Future Rainbow Dash: You're asking that? Seriously? 22:09:00 | Edited 22:09:10 Spiralsong: Pinkie pie: you're talking to someone who has this with robotic thing to pilot at times, should we really question her? *looks around* ...what? WHAT? 22:10:20 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: look discord, i dunno what you did or how you got here without the cameras spotting you but i can assure you... if you wish to party, we'll party... HARD! 22:10:32 Spiralsong: Future Rainbow Dash: wow, lame pun.... 22:10:37 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: whatever. 22:11:20 Elena Young: Discord smiled. "Goody, I do love a party! Here, why don't I just..." suddenly, Spiralsong's cutie mark became drums as Discord disappeared and reappeared. "Drumming! How useful that'll be," he laughed. 22:12:12 Spiralsong: *spiralsong then throws a drum at discord* Spiralsong: Useful indeed, Q! 22:12:24 Spiralsong: Pinkie: uh... how did he get here anyways? 22:12:39 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: might have stowed away on a test flight maybe... but let's ask him! 22:15:47 Elena Young: Discord clicked his fingers as the drums disappeared. "Throwing drums? Huh, I got you into the wrong talent, clearly! Here, let me just guide you a little more in your life..." suddenly, the drums on Spiral's rear became no mroe than drumsticks as Discord appeared again, then another behind him. "Hey, old me!," wheezed a beat up discord, giving the present Discord a sheet of paper. "Follow this, alright?," Discord grinned as the future him disappeared again. Suddenly, Telltale attempted to throw a punch at him, which he teleported away from. "Alright, I know how every one of you attacks me from this point on. Good luck fighting with your hooves!" 22:17:09 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: Drumsticks. well, at least better then Twilight Sparkloon over there. *giggles a little but then stops* so what? now time-travel era craziness discord? i thought you had more creativity then that! 22:17:49 Spiralsong: Future Rainbow dash: Don't give him any ideas, Spiralsong! *F.R.D. Then Charged up and launched at Discord like a rainbow laser* TASTE THE RAINBOW, DISCORD! 22:18:24 Elena Young: Discord smiled as FRD went straight through him, disappearing and appearing from behind a tree. "Holograms! Thanks for the idea, future people!" 22:19:29 Spiralsong: *Future Rainbow Dash Crashed into what appeared to be a Big Orange Mushroom as it disappeared* F.R.D: "Ow!" *F.R.D. then grew about 10x her normal size* "Not good!" 22:20:19 Spiralsong: *fluttershy is still hiding behind telltale heart and spike while pinkie was looking around but suddenly found something* Pinkie: Applejack? Rarity? 22:21:37 Spiralsong: *Applejack was inflated like a apple and had to roll around to get around* Applejack: MMPH! 22:21:49 Spiralsong: Rainbow Dash: Looks like Applejack's a literal apple! 22:21:58 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: but what about rarity? 22:22:07 Spiralsong: Pinkie: I dunno, i can't see her very well! 22:23:48 Elena Young: Rarity walked out, covered in mud with her purple hair tangled with dirt, her cutie mark being a splat of mud. "Hi, everyone!," she smiled, showing a missing tooth. "I'm Rarity, but y'all can call me musclebeast. It's my mud wrestling name." 22:26:14 Spiralsong: *suddenly, Spiralsong saw what appeared to be some sort of cart that looked like some sort of... thing..* Spiralsong: what in blazes is that... thing? it looks like a cart... just more... Metallic. sparkle, is this what you wanted to show us? 22:27:51 Spiralsong: *Fluttershy then walked up in front of the others* Fluttershy: um... Discord....could you... stop this....Please...? *gulps as she looks at discord* 22:28:43 Elena Young: Discord smiled down at her. "Ah, yes, Fluttershy. Here, why don't YOU stop it?" He then sent her back in time, to her past self, along with Rarity. "Any second now we'll see a new fluttershy pop up, maybe Rarity'll have changed her as well!" 22:29:29 Spiralsong: *suddenly, Fluttershy dropped down onto spike ableit a lot fatter* Fluttershy: Oopsies... 22:29:44 Spiralsong: *Spike came out but flat as paper* Spike: oow.... 22:30:22 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: wow discord... you go to DeviaponArt much? *chuckles and looks at him coyly* 22:30:51 Spiralsong: Fluttershy: *whispers to twilight* what's that metal thing discord has over there twilight? 22:31:37 Elena Young: Twilight raised an eyebrow. "That's... a different version of the time travel machine! Spiral and Telltale took the tram here, but it looks like we have a different time machine here!" 22:32:05 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: Indeed Twilight. Whatta Call that, Q? the "DisCordian?" 22:32:30 Spiralsong: Future Rainbow Dash: can barely... move in here... *falls flat on the ground again* Horseapples. 22:33:26 Elena Young: Discord frowned. "Of course not! This is just a different version of yous, made by a different Telltale! Now, if you excuse me, I'm wasting time here. Here, one last present..." he teleported in a costume for Telltale. "Here, put your speciality to good use! You CAN pull off any costume, after all." THen, he disappeared, delibaretely leaving the time travel machine to let them fail at chasing him. 22:36:18 Spiralsong: *spiralsong hopped into the machine* "alright, i think we have to get this thing up the 88 MPH and then gun it! everypony, get in!" 22:37:50 Spiralsong: *future rainbow dash gets into the trunk which can somehow hold her as "Blubbershy", Applejack, and Pinkie pie get in the back with spike who is still flat as a pancake* "Come on, Twilight, Rarity, Telltale! Let's-a Go!" 22:39:28 Elena Young: Telltale gasped as she just finished on putting on the onesie, which appeared to be like a phoenix. "Coming!," she called, Rarity hauling Twilight over with immense strength. 22:40:44 Spiralsong: *once everyone was in a buckled, Spiralsong tracked Discord to his exact WHENabouts and put the pedal to the medal* "Alright everyone, We're Reaching 30...40....50...60...70...80 MPH! here we go!" 22:42:05 Elena Young: They disappeared in a flurry of electricity, leaving a small spark of electricity behind, which began to manifest into a pony shape. 22:48:02 | Edited 22:48:25 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: Hang on to your seats!!! *they eventually made it to 1983* We're in 1983.... would explain why all the ponies here have odd clothes. 22:48:34 Elena Young: Telltale gasped as they stopped, thrown forwards. "Woah, this is weird." 22:49:30 Spiralsong: *down below, 5 ponies where playing* 80's Suprise: And I'll from the head! Let's Go Equestron! Fight for Everlasting Peace! 22:49:47 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: Equestron.... didn't they make a remake of that show recently? 22:51:08 | Edited 22:53:01 Spiralsong: F.R.D.: *from inside the trunk via video feed* i found him! he's near a movie theater watching Star Stallions: The Shadow Empire Strikes Back! 22:52:30 | Edited 22:52:54 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: ok, Let's Rocket! *flies the vechile towards the movie theater* wonder what he's gaining by watching a movie like that? 22:53:52 Elena Young: Twilight pondered. "Maybe he knows we'll find him there and is just going to disappear as soon as we reach it? It's not out of the question. Or maybe one of our parents are there?" 22:55:11 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: Or maybe he just likes those movies... anyways, what now, fearless leader? 22:56:51 Elena Young: "Only one of us must go in, lessen the risk of us meeting our parents. Spiral and Rainbow Dash are the only ones who'll blend in with the crowd, so one of you two." 22:57:26 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: i'll go in since rainbow dash is huge atm. 22:57:39 Spiralsong: F.D.R.: i'm a giant pony twilight! spiralsong should go. 22:58:13 | Edited 22:58:29 Spiralsong: *spiralsong gets out* "you guys stay hidden and keep watch. i'll be back soon, regardless of if i find him or not." *Spiralsong then goes into the theater* 22:59:14 Elena Young: They all nodded, hiding as Spiralsong alone went into the cinema. In there, Discord was... gone. Twilight was right. However, in his place, there was a sheet of paper with a new time on it. 23:01:54 Spiralsong: *spiralsong took the paper, but then looked to the side of her and saw that some ponies were very fat* "oh horseapples..." *she then looked up and saw a ton of ponies that were blimped up to parade balloon size... and looked like Parade Balloon Ponies too* "yeah. he was definitely here." *spiralsong then saw a Roly-poly Bouncing ball that looked like Cherliee in the 80s, except with pigtails and was in some sort of sailor senshi outfit* 23:02:14 Spiralsong: Cherliee: I am Sailor Cherry! have you seen a Hodge-podge monster here? 23:02:19 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: ....no. 23:02:53 Spiralsong: Cherliee: Darn it! he must have ran away! i better go after him. *bounces away from Spiralsong* You won't get away from me, Hodge Podge monster! 23:03:08 | Edited 23:04:18 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: oy vey... *Spiralsong then came back out and went to twilight* alright twilight... Good news bad news time. 23:06:12 Elena Young: Twilight raised an eyebrow. "What's up?" 23:15:30 | Edited 23:15:41 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: good news. i know where discord is. bad news... he's not in there and... he's gotten all the ponies in the theater. including cherilee, who's now some sort of roly-poly ball pony sailor luna expy... thing. so we better get moving and fast. *gives twilight the paper and hops in* 23:17:44 Elena Young: Twilight frowned. "I'd hate to see what the future is like now," she sighed, as they went to the date on the piece of paper - 1921. 23:23:00 Spiralsong: *soon they traced Discord to some sort of castle* Spiralsong: so... who wants to volunteer this time? i alright when once, i don't think i should go- *suddenly rock music starts playing* again? what the heck is that noise? 23:24:20 Elena Young: "Great...," Twilight sighed. "They only had just got the ability to RECORD music here! They've never heard rock!" 23:25:51 Spiralsong: *spiralsong looks around a corner and sees something horrifying* "Twilight, you may wanna see this." *apperantly it was King Sombra Dressed up like KISS' Gene Simmons and Wooing the Crowd with Extreme Rock N' Roll Skills* "this is nuts...beyond nuts." 23:26:55 Elena Young: Twilight attempted not to let out a gasp as she seen it. "The hell," she muttered. "what's happened to music now, exactlty?" 23:28:59 Spiralsong: "King Sombra is now a Rock N' Roller singer... with... back-up?" *Sombra was the singer, 2 diamond dogs where the guitarist and Iron Will was the drummer* "This is so Awkward i doubt even doc brown could handle all this without fainting. seesh. ...twilight, i sense discord is in the castle nearby maybe if i can use a seeing eye spell to see what he's doing we can get a lead and/or advantage on the nut." 23:29:34 Elena Young: "Go ahead," mumbled Twilight, watching with confusion. 23:40:50 Spiralsong: *spiralsong uses the spell and sees Discord with what appears to be a young Mayor Mare who appears to be a Robot Now before heading into his time machine* "Crap, Discord's got Mayor Mare and is leaving the castle now! come on! there's NO time to lose!" *Spiralsong gets into the vechile again and pulls twilight in before taking off ready to intercept discord* 23:41:45 Elena Young: "Wait, wha--," she gasped, before being pulled into the cart. "there's a robot Mayor Mare here?" 23:43:38 Spiralsong: "most likely Discord's doing!" *the Cart flies off and is pursueing Discord's cart* "We're on him now!" *spiralsong then thinks "Drums? is that the best he can do. i'd be slightly more worried if he expanded me in some way or made me some sort of balloon creature" while chasing after discord* "We need to Bump him 5 times at 88MPH to get him back to our time!" 23:45:40 Elena Young: "Good luck," frowned Telltale. "He's so smart! It's like he knows what we're going to do before we do it!" And with that, before they could even bump his cart once, they were split up as Discord used magic to move their cart to a different vortex, this one on it's way to the very far past, right to Applejack and Telltale's shared ancestor. 23:48:56 Spiralsong: *they eventually land in the time period and there cart is stuck for recharging... for 2 minutes* Spiralsong: well, we're stuck here for 2 minutes... how much chaos do you think Discord will cause in 2 minutes? 23:49:58 Elena Young: Rarity grinned as she stepped out. "I dunno, but I hope 2 minutes is enough to pummel him!" 23:54:33 | Edited 23:55:27 Spiralsong: *F.R.D. popped out of the trunk with a BIG thud* F.R.D: Ow, my head... 23:55:09 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: alright Telltale. you gotta go keep watch. 23:55:41 Spiralsong: Applejack: Whmmy Hrr... 23:55:55 Spiralsong: Fluttershy: she can stilll talk...? 23:56:39 | Edited 23:56:45 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: Sort of... and i'm saying telltale as i did something the last 2 times. i need to sit here and rest my body before i swell up like a balloon or something. 23:57:13 Elena Young: Telltale nodded, heading off in her Phoenix Onesie. "Wait, can someone come with me?" 23:58:29 Spiralsong: hmm, alright. Rarity, twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow dash, pinkie... Ro-Sham-Bo... i mean... Rock paper Scissors. 00:00:21 Elena Young: They all did so (though Apple barely could,) Applejack somehow winning and being chose to accompany Telltale. 00:01:43 Spiralsong: *a few minutes later and Applejack was somewhat juiced* Applejack: so... she didn't say what we'd all be watching out for, did she? 00:03:30 Elena Young: Telltale shook her head. "I dunno, I just went along with it!," she replied, simply looking around as a pony that looked somewhat like the two of them came walking along. "Hey!," Telltale called without thinking. "You seen a big dragon guy?" 00:05:36 Spiralsong: ????:Nope. 00:07:02 Spiralsong: Applejack: *grabs telltale* pardon us, mam... *she then dragged telltale away from her* didn't twilight tell us a week ago in our on time that we ain't going to talk to our past selves or whom-ever fits thar? didn't she? 00:07:46 Elena Young: Telltale frowned. "Wow, how do YOU know she's our past self? It's like, thousands of years ago!" 00:09:29 | Edited 00:09:56 Spiralsong: *applejack grabbed her mouth* "Twilight gave me a huge lecture one day that be even longer then my great great great uncle Apple Smith's Lectures...i promised her i'd follow her advice if this ever happened... best we just wave and look around until it's time to go, can you do that Partner?" *applejack stared at Telltale after saying this to her* 00:12:17 Elena Young: Telltale sighed and reluctantly nodded. Little did they know, however, that within seconds time would catch up with them and they'd change colour schemes - and personalities. Applejack became grey with a brown mane, much more introverted, while Telltale became orange with a yellow mane, much more of a farmer-like character. 00:13:35 Spiralsong: Applejack: alright, let's go back, Telltale. i think the 2 minutes are done and we can get back to stopping Discord from messing with the time stream any further. 00:14:25 Elena Young: "Alright, let's go back before y'all mess up!" 00:16:05 Spiralsong: *telltale and applejack get back to the cart and their change suprises their friends... mostly Spiralsong and twilight* Spiralsong: what in the spiral halls is going on here? twilight, are you seeing this? 00:16:35 Elena Young: "They must've encountered their common ancestor without realising. Don't say a word to them, we can't risk them realising that anything actually changed." 00:17:39 Spiralsong: "good idea. i shutter to think of anything more would happen to me." *spiralsong gets into the cart along with everyone but twilight, applejack and telltale. but applejack soon gets on* 00:18:44 | Edited 00:18:56 Elena Young: Telltale and Twilight followed. "Alright, time to track down Discord." 00:22:16 Spiralsong: "ok, next desination is... oh no." *the date said 10/02/1990 and spiralsong was not pleased.* "that son of a *****! everyone, situation is now code black... let's move!" *spiralsong gets her seatbelt on and then launches the cart into the date seen. however during the travel the date changes to 11/019/2004* "HERE WE GOOOOO!!!" 00:23:11 Elena Young: The cart came to a sudden halt, everyone thrown forward in their seats. 00:24:06 Spiralsong: *they crashed landed in Neighpon* "i'm going to find him this time, but i need twilight to come with me. no ifs, ands, or butts about it." 00:33:27 Elena Young: the balloonicorn floated over to Spiral. "Alright, let's go." 00:36:43 Spiralsong: *Spiralsong and Sparkloon ran off after the signal until they found discord in a tuxedo and carrying a giant balloon with a Chibi Spiralsong on it* "discord, you so much as touch my mother, i'll have Every corps Imagineable against you and you will NOT surivive that!" 00:38:57 Elena Young: Discord smiles with eyes looking like ^s. "Of course not, Spiral-kun! Discord-san would never do that!" 00:40:01 Spiralsong: "then tell us... what time are we at, smarty-pants?" *Spiralsong was still skeptical and was also wondering what the giant balloon was for...* 00:41:05 Elena Young: "How would I know, Spiral-kun?" 00:42:33 | Edited 00:45:27 Spiralsong: "...we're not... we're in Neighpon? ....something's not right here... what's your manner of buisness in neighpon anyways, discord?" *spiralsong started walking towards him fearlessly* "and what's that balloon for anyways?" *spiralsong soon figured out that this was not the time she thought it sent her nor was it as the place she thought it was either... something was very odd here...* 00:47:04 Elena Young: Discord frowned, losing the chibi eyes. "Spiralsong, you always make fun so difficult! "just hold this balloon," he sighed, handing it to Spiral and then teleporting away. 00:48:06 Spiralsong: "well, ok." *holds the balloon* "most likely be fun if the time-space continum wasn't rolling over in it's grave! ...no, wait. that's einstien... anyways..." *turns to twilight* "so... what do you make of this twilight?" 00:50:37 Elena Young: "I suggest you let go of the balloon right now." 00:51:17 Spiralsong: "...ok." *Spiralsong tried to let go... but could not* "Crap. alright, what happened twilight?" 00:55:18 Elena Young: "Oh no... What if it transforms you? Teleports you?" However, all that happened was that Discord returned, took the balloon, then teleported away again. 00:56:32 Spiralsong: "well... nothing happened. odd. we better go back and get ready to chase discord down again. very weird rick-roll he pulled." *spiralsong and twilight go back to the cart* 00:57:01 Elena Young: Telltale watched. "What's up with y'all?" 00:58:08 Spiralsong: "Discord rickrolled us. no doubt he's gone back to his "cart" to flee again. let's get in twilight." *Spiralsong got into the cart first and then twilight sparkle did as well* 00:59:00 Elena Young: "We need to beat him before he beats us. Go back to before he started doing this and stop him." 01:00:05 Spiralsong: "good point. anyone got an idea where that would be...?" *spiralsong looks at the others and then shrugs* 01:01:43 | Edited 01:02:00 Elena Young: "Set the machine to it's default date, that'll bring us to catching him in the act," suggested Twilight. 01:01:51 Spiralsong: F.R.D: oh. 01:03:09 | Edited 01:03:23 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: fair enough. if you see yourselves... duck into the cart immietily before your other self sees you! *sets the date to it's default date and launches the car to time travel into that date* "hang on to your hooves everypony!" 01:05:34 Spiralsong: *they eventually reach their desination* "alright, quick. someone check the date, asap." 01:05:54 Elena Young: However, Discord had arrived just to inspect and not to interfere. Telltale instinctively jumped out and said, "Y'all better not use these machines or you'll mess youeself up!," tryig to bluff him. 01:07:12 Spiralsong: *Spiralsong then thinked "crap... this guy's a chessmaster or something while staying low* "......" 01:07:50 Spiralsong: *suddenly, Fluttershy sneezed* "ACHOO!" 01:07:54 Elena Young: Discord smiled. "Just watching, dear... Applejack?" 01:08:30 Elena Young: "Naw, I'm Telltale!" 01:08:35 Spiralsong: "He knows we're here, doesn't he?" *Spiralsong looks at twilight with a worried expression* 01:09:28 Elena Young: Discord shrugged. "Well... Telltale, I'm afraid that I know You're bluffing me. Thanks for the idea, enjoy chasing me some more! Bye!" 01:12:03 Spiralsong: "that tears it..." *spiralsong then hops out of the cart and faces Discord* "Look, You... Dragonequus! we can chase you all day if we have to! you're not getting away, and i'm the proof right here! i dunno what stunt you pulled back there, but maybe you're losing your touch? nothing happened to me or twilight? maybe you're bored and got nothing else to do? fine by me... i can do this all day until me and the others get you!" *Spiralsong then jumps back into the cart* "Bring! IT! ON!" 01:12:15 Spiralsong: F.R.D: Crap. Spiralsong's Lost it. 01:13:53 Elena Young: "Back where," he ponders. "Ah, from the future! Your cutie mark, so ridiculous!" 01:17:11 Spiralsong: "yeah, Your Ridiculous Handwork. you haven't answered what that balloon did, so i'm guessing it did nothing. if it was supposed inflate me into a giant balloon pony, i guess you failed there, huh?" *Spiralsong then chuckled at Discord* "Your antics don't phrase me Discord. go ahead, get in your cart, and run... see... Just see.... HOW! LONG! YOU! CAN! LAST!!!!" *Spiralsong gave a grin to discord and then got back inside* "i'll give you a 10-second head-start, Q. bring it on." 01:17:26 Spiralsong: F.R.D: Are you Insane!!?!?!? We need to catch this guy, NOW! 01:18:11 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: We will, just let him wear out his energy and i'll snap- er... i mean Subdue him in orderly fashion. *winks to F.R.D. and then to the other ponies* Let's...play. 01:19:48 Elena Young: However, this Discord went off with a smile and things went normally. Meanwhile, Discord had went to Earth-86023, currently an exact replica of 86014. 01:22:51 | Removed 01:24:09 Spiralsong: This message has been removed. 01:23:23 | Removed 01:24:24 Spiralsong: This message has been removed. 01:24:09 | Removed 01:25:39 Elena Young: This message has been removed. 01:25:34 Spiralsong: *suddenly, the lights went out and a crash was heard* Spiralsong: OW! what the heck?!? *Spiralsong fell out of the cart* what in the blue blazes? 01:25:55 Spiralsong: Rainbow Dash: *Looks around* hey, spiralsong, there's some kind of note here. 01:26:01 Elena Young: Telltale gasped. "Time travel. It worked. We actually time travelled." 01:27:16 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: Ok, let's see... *reads the note* "look behind the note." ok. *looks behind the note and sees herself blown up like a huge parade Balloon and her cutie mark is the letters "TF/EX"* That's.. a good picture. 01:27:32 Spiralsong: Pinkie: Didn't you hear twilight? we time travelled! 01:28:24 Spiralsong: *Spiralsong walks to pinkie* "we did, huh? i would have used a giant robot, but anyways..." *Notices Telltale is starting at her* "why are you looking at me like that telltale?" 01:28:47 Elena Young: "It's.. Discord is behind you." 01:29:36 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: discord? wasn't he at home resting up after that sickness he got? ....he's really behind me isn't he? *looks behind* i feel deja vu... and i have no idea why... 01:30:00 Elena Young: Discord grinned. "Hello, ponies! How are you all today?" 01:30:43 | Edited 01:31:07 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: you got better discord? thought you where still sick... wait a second... what are you doing here? 01:30:52 | Edited 01:30:54 Spiralsong: Pinkie: yeah, couldn't you have called? 01:31:44 Elena Young: "Oh, nothing, just giving you a few gifts! First up, Spiralsong!" Suddenly, Spiralsong was shrouded with purple smoke, which faded to reveal... 01:36:59 Spiralsong: *a Giant Parade Balloon Version of Spiralsong with now a poofy mane and tail, the cutie mark from the picture and now a hyper-active, super cute personality. also she's a Giant Otaku* "Ma..ma...MAJIDE?!? what am i doing here? i thought i was watching that new Episode of One Pony! aw... oh well, i can catch it later online!" *Spiralsong or now... "Spiralloon" then Hummed to herself a 80s MLP tune* 01:39:20 Elena Young: The mane 6 and Telltale jumped back, surprised. Discord smiled. "Telltale, your gift," as Telltale was covered in a similar smoke. 01:40:16 | Edited 01:43:52 Spiralsong: *telltale Instantly Swelled up into a Very Big, Round and Full Blueberry Inflated Pony. luckily she could still speak, albiet muffled through her puffy, Juice-filled Face. her cutie mark changed to a blue circle which she would grow to like... Quite Literally.* 01:40:29 Spiralsong: Fluttershy: at least spiralsong looks happy. 01:40:40 Spiralsong: Applejack: telltale sure doesn't. 01:42:37 Elena Young: she was flicked away by Discord, who then said, "Twilight!" 01:44:17 Spiralsong: Rainbow Dash: *dashed to twilight's Side* Twilight! Be Careful! 01:45:46 Elena Young: before she could warn her, Twilight was enveloped with the same smoke. 01:46:31 Spiralsong: *twilight then shined a Bright Light as she was Human again just like the time she had to get her crown from the other world before shimmer did* 01:46:42 Spiralsong: Rainbow Dash: so... those are hands...? oh boy. 01:47:09 Elena Young: "Fluttershy, please!" 01:47:31 | Edited 01:48:53 Spiralsong: *Fluttershy just shrugged and walked to discord* "yes? what is it?" 01:48:57 Elena Young: She was enveloped in the same smoke, watched by a balloon Spiralsong, blueberry Telltale, and human Twilight. 01:49:34 Spiralsong: *soon the smoke cleared as a Dragon Fluttershy was seen, who instantly blushed* "oh my..." 01:50:22 Elena Young: "Rarity, please!" 01:51:18 Spiralsong: *the Dragon fluttershy walked over to where rarity and accidently knocked her over to discord before seeing it* "oops... I'm Terribly sorry, Rarity..." *she then hid behind the Berry Telltale* 01:52:02 Elena Young: Telltale looked back, unable to do anything other than roll. 01:52:40 Spiralsong: *Spiralsong started to hum another theme, Something from Poniball GT, the 1st or 2nd ending theme maybe...?* 01:53:35 Elena Young: Rarity frowned. "Darling, if you make me a ruffian, I will scream so much!" 01:54:55 Spiralsong: Fluttershy: "a Ruffian? i don't think it would be that bad rarity..." *fluttershy then puts her clawed hand to her mouth hoping rarity didn't hear her* 01:55:10 | Edited 01:55:31 Spiralsong: *Suddenly, The Smoke Flows onto rarity like a Blizzard* 01:57:44 Spiralsong: *the Smoke finally Disappears as Rarity is Extremely fat, espcially near her butt* 01:58:00 Spiralsong: Fluttershy: ooh... that...flank... *shakes her head to snap herself out of it* 01:58:21 Elena Young: Rarity looked back and gasped. "what?!" However, the other ponies were mesmerised - they loved it. 01:58:25 Spiralsong: Dash: Grrr! That's it! *flies at discord with Maximum Speed* You're GOING DOWN! 01:58:41 Spiralsong: *spiralsong almost nosebleeded looking at rarity* 01:59:12 Elena Young: Dash coughed as smoke enveloped her midair. 01:59:58 Spiralsong: *she then fell down and bounced a few times with her Roly-poly Body* Dash: I've heard of Be the Ball! but this is Ridculious! 02:00:14 Spiralsong: *Pinkie then bounced to discord* Pinkie: Me next! OOH! ME! ME! ME! 02:00:34 Elena Young: "I chooose... Pin--Applejack!" 02:00:43 Spiralsong: Pinkie: D'oh. 02:01:27 Spiralsong: Applejack: *is behind discord* Right behind you, ya crazy sack of potatos! *lassos his tail and starts pulling on him* 02:02:02 Elena Young: Discord laughed at Applejack's attempt as he snapped the lassoo with his nail, enveloping AJ in smoke. 02:02:50 Spiralsong: *the Smoke cleared as applejack got up and attempted to look at discord but only made her neck stretch* Applejack: WHAT IN TARNATION! *falls over* 02:03:09 Spiralsong: *derpy then appeared on Discord's Head* Derpy: Hey mister! Want a muffin? 02:03:46 Elena Young: Discord frowned. "Two insane ones? Let's try two at once!" Then, the other two ponies were enveloped in smoke. 02:04:53 Spiralsong: *when the Smoke faded away Derpy was massively Infalted With Water* Derpy: I feel like a big balloon of water! *pinkie on the other hand was something quite different, some sort of balloon creature or something* Pinkie: Wow, This feels great! whatta call this one? 02:05:14 Spiralsong: *suddenly a picture fell on pinkie's head* Pinkie: a... Pooko? 02:05:48 Spiralsong: *Pinkie then returned the picture to Spiralsong, who had dropped it* Spiralsong: Thanks Pinkie! You're Da Best! 02:05:56 Spiralsong: Pinkie: It's My Pleasure! 02:06:12 Spiralsong: Fluttershy: oh my... why are we so... different looking? 02:06:27 Elena Young: Discord laighed at the group of ponies in front of him. "Look at you all! A ragtag team of dumb looking ponies!" 02:07:02 Spiralsong: Spiralsong looked at discord unimpressively and closed her eyes "Don't feed the Parasprites everypony." 02:20:09 Elena Young: Discord provided them with a cart, smiling. "1059. See you there!" 14:45:43 Spiralsong: *Spiralsong Floated into the cart, while fluttershy and applejack rolled telltale and rainbow dash in* Spiralsong: Soo... who's driving? 14:50:12 | Edited 14:50:24 Elena Young: Twilight sighed. "Well, Telltale can't use her hands, and I'm the only other one who can use this, so..." 14:51:46 | Edited 14:53:29 Spiralsong: "you Drive Twilight." *Fluttershy then got rarity and derpy into the car.* "you're right. you do have hands NOW. we just have hooves. so...yeah. ready when you are Twilight." *pinkie then got in right after Spiralsong finished talking* 14:54:12 Elena Young: The cart went back to 1059, on the day it was in 2014, arriving at an old castle. 14:54:59 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: Who wants to go in? 14:55:04 Spiralsong: Pinkie: I will! 14:55:09 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: what. 14:55:22 Elena Young: Applejack put her hand up. "I'll go in too, I mean, I may be rubber, but y'all are in a worse state than me." 14:59:30 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: alright. *hands applejack a headset* this will make it able to communicate between groups. report anything out of the ordinary. ok? 14:59:47 Spiralsong: Pinkie: You Got it, Spiralloon! 15:00:01 | Edited 15:00:07 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: my name's Spiralso- oh, forget it. you get the point. 15:00:17 Spiralsong: Pinkie: Uh-huh! 15:01:36 Elena Young: Applejack led the part in, headset over her rubbery ears as she led Pinkie in. Inside they found a babyish room with pink walls and a crib. When she looked in, she seen a giggling tiny Discord. "What the...?" 15:13:31 Spiralsong: *Pinkie meanwhile was looking at what appeared to be Princess Candence, But a little younger and a bit more fatter.* Pinkie pie: Huh? 15:14:28 Elena Young: Applejack looked round. "Wait, how'd she get fat?" 15:16:30 Spiralsong: Pinkie pie: i dunno, how did she get so fat? ...and who's that guy? *points at what appears to be Flash Sentry with Spiky Golden Mane and tail as well as an aura surrounding him and sparks everywhere. he also appeared to wear a karate gi.* 15:16:48 Spiralsong: Flash Sentry: ....*stomach growls* ...I'm Hungry. 15:17:09 | Edited 15:17:11 Elena Young: "We're not in the right universe, are we," mumbled AJ. 15:17:40 Spiralsong: Pinkie Pie: doesn't look like it, Rubb-er... I mean Applejack. 15:18:39 Spiralsong: *suddenly, Shining armor entered the Room looking much more musclar and wearing Thor's Armor* Shining Armor: Golden Sentry! What ye be doing here?!? 15:19:11 Spiralsong: Golden Sentry: Relax, Thunder Armor! i was just hear cause Queen Candence Invited me! 15:19:29 Elena Young: Candence shushed then. "The baby is getting restless, there are too much people here!" 15:20:17 Spiralsong: *pinkie then grabbed applejack and left the room* Pinkie: i think we should report back to twilight now... what do you think AJ? 15:21:33 Elena Young: "Yeah, everything's messed up here." 15:22:59 Spiralsong: *suddenly, Spiralsong's Voice came on* "What's going on over there?" 15:23:58 Elena Young: "Candence is fat, and Shining Armor and Flash Sentry are messed up too. They seem to be taking care of a baby Discord, probably the adult in disguise. We coldn't risk attacking Candence or we'd all suddenly be fugitives in the future including you Twilightl." 15:25:17 Spiralsong: Rainbow Dash: Well, that would explain why Twilight here just Poofed up! you better come back now. we gotta find another way to find discord and undo all this craziness! 15:26:47 Elena Young: They quickly ran in. "Alright, what time period do we go to now?" 15:33:29 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: it says... "02/12/1990" 15:34:01 Spiralsong: Pinkie: Wasn't that the Release date of Super Mare Sisters 3? 15:34:23 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: that's right... but i doubt Discord wants to watch a Movie about that game. 15:34:33 Spiralsong: Pinkie: You mean "The Wizard"? 15:34:41 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: yeah, that one. anyways, Let's go! 16:22:20 Elena Young: Applejack frowned as Twilight started it up with her pudgy hoof. "Y'all know, I don't think we're going to be able to do this alive. It's like, the biggest deja vu, as if we're gonna have to start from square one!" 16:27:24 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: You Know, That's the Same feeling i had at the start of this. but it's all we can do atm. *spiralsong launches the cart into time. but then the date changed to 06/10/1994 as they eventually reach that date and crash land into a lot in front of a building marked "Ponysoft Video Games Inc."* Spiralsong: ow... where the heck are we...? *then the cart stops working and has to be charged by being parked near a buidling with tons of electricy for 2 hours* 16:28:14 Elena Young: "Vide...oh no, these don't even exist in our universe! Discord must have pushed time forwards to the point where we get video games this early on!" 16:29:51 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: *sees a sign* "now testing the Ponysoft Channel add-on for the Ponysoft CD... sounds interesting. the cart will most likely have to be parked somewhere... is their a car alarm and auto-matic lock on the cart?" 16:30:54 Elena Young: Telltale spoke up raspilly. "It has an emergency return switch which brings it directly to either me or Twilight if someone tries to take it." 16:36:03 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: good. alright everypony. let's go inside and see what we can find. *Spiralsong goes inside with everpony else coming inside with her... as they go inside the first thing they see is a futurisic looking room with a front counter and 2 ponies welcoming them. one of them is Scootaloo wearing a megaman(Classic) Outfit* Scootaloo: welcome to Ponysoft Video games, This Month we're having our test of the Ponysoft Channel Add-on for the Super Ponysoft CD! would you like to help us test it?" 16:38:09 Elena Young: Telltale frowned, realising she couldn't actually move her limbs in this ball state. Applejack nodded. "Sure!" 16:39:14 Spiralsong: MegaScoot: "Thanks, now if you'll just follow me and...uh.." *Megascoot's Partner was asleep* "Hey Wake up! we got guests!" 16:47:30 Elena Young: Belle Vadam sighed as she slung her head forward. "Jeez, Scoot! I was working all night!" 16:51:01 Spiralsong: Megascoot: "you didn't have too, our Boss said you didn't have to work over time." *hands Belle a Soda of her favorite Flavor* "here you go, and as for our guests, follow me and Belle. We'll Direct you to the Room Where we're Doing the Beta Tests on the New Add-on." *walks with Belle to the room as the others follow* 16:51:26 | Edited 16:51:30 Spiralsong: Ballonie: wow, This place Looks Awesome! 16:55:10 Spiralsong: Megascoot: Thanks! *they eventually reach the door* Now, once we enter, i need you to sit down on the sofas and chairs we have set up and grab the controllers or headsets if you can't use your hooves. after your done, Belle with go over the Instructions on how it works, as well some safety Instructions. after that we'll begin. *soon after Megascoot opened the door to a room with various couches, Sofas, and chairs that where partnered with Tvs and various Ponysoft consoles with 1-4 controllers set up on each. there were also other ponies playing the games as well, including a Human Lyra and Bon Bon.* "Enjoy." 16:56:12 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: Might as take a seat. *Spiralsong, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and rainbow dash take a seat near a console with 4 controllers* 16:57:02 Spiralsong: *derpy goes with applejack onto another couch with 4 controllers plus 2 headsets* Derpy: Twilight! Rarity! Telltale! Over here! 16:58:06 Elena Young: Twilight rolled Telltale over, Rarity lumbering over behind her. 17:01:57 Spiralsong: *spiralsong gave a controller to fluttershy, Pinkie and rainbow dash, then grabbed a controller herself* MegaScoot: Test team #640 is Ready. Test Team # 343 please grab a controller or have some help with with your headset. once the headsets are on and/or Controllers are in hoof, you'll be ready and i'll get Belle Vadam on here to help you with the instructions and safety regulations. 17:06:15 Elena Young: Rarity and Twilight could barely hold the controllers with the fat in the wy, but they managed to, while Telltale could not. Twilight put the headset on her before putting one on both her and Rarity. "What about Telltale? She can't use a controller." 17:12:38 Spiralsong: *sunddenly a New Pony came on* "oh, hello! my name is Appletails! i'm a 2 tailed Pony who can fly, and ah'm pretty smart as well.. i handle all the Q&A around here. to answer your question, the headsets are for the ponies who can't use the controllers and the controllers are for those who can. so those who can use the controllers don't need the Headsets... I hope that helped solve yer Problem." *Megascoot then got back on* Megascoot: Thanks AppleTails. anyways, you get yourself ready, I'll go see if Belle Vadam is ready yet... Hey! Clockwork Seed, Where's.." *Megascoot's Voice Trailed off as she left the intercom* Spiralsong: hmm, i'm glad to see video games here. this reminds me of something a long time ago... something to do with a company that had a blue hedgehog... i'll talk about that later." *Derpy and applejack grabbed a controller* 17:14:56 | Edited 17:14:59 Elena Young: Belle had already set up everything and was now taking her coffee break. 17:26:33 Spiralsong: *the Instructions where shown and then the safety instructions, then the screens changed to show what appeared to be Rainbow dash flying and then jumping on the power button for the system and flying off as the Ponysoft Channel Icon came into view with* Spiralsong: better get this started... *spiralsong Pressed start and waited for the menu screen to load* loading times... this thing must be connected to the Internet somehow! 17:28:24 Elena Young: "Internet? What's the internet?," asked Twilight and Applejack in synchronisation. Telltale rolled forward slightly to look at the whole group. "I think time is catching up to her before us." 18:22:28 Spiralsong: *the Menu soon loaded up and showed these Options: Action, Platformer, RPG, Puzzle, Shooter, Sports, Adventure, Strategy, Simulation, Other, Hints and Contests* Spiralsong: wow, so many options. ok, let's Rock-Paper-Scissors to pick the first one, ok? *Pinkie pie nodded the best she could and then she and spiralsong looked at Fluttershy and rainbow dash. rainbow dash nodded best she could be fluttershy was kind of nervous, but eventually nodded as well* 18:25:12 Elena Young: Spiralsong and Telltale played first. Telltale won with paper beating rock, so she got first pick. "Hmm... how about simulation?" 18:26:15 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: "fair enough. i wanna question about R-P-S with Hooves... but i won't." *spiralsong sits back down on the couch* 18:28:22 Elena Young: the simulation game starts, with the title, "Phoenix Corps Hero Simulator" appearing, followed by a dropdown choice of events, as well as, "full game." "Which should we do?," asked Telltale to Spiralsong. 18:30:58 Spiralsong: "play it, of course." *spiralsong grabs the controller and gets ready for the game* 18:32:24 | Edited 18:32:45 Elena Young: she taps full game as they feel their eyes burn a little, adjusting to the new light being put into them. As they close their eyes and open them again, they find themselves standing elsewhere, looking at a whole different set of ponies. They all had their normal bodies again (a sigh coming from Telltale). Facing them was a room covered with doors, each with a different pony over them. 18:33:57 | Edited 18:36:01 Spiralsong: *Spiralsong looks at one door with a crimson-haired pegasus with pink-ish skin* "Blazing...wind? sounds like a nice person... i suppose we're each supposed to go through one of these doors?" *calls telltale Over to the door she saw* "what do you make of this door, telltale?" 18:36:45 Elena Young: She shrugged. "It looks like we're supposed to pick a character to play in the game." 18:37:40 Spiralsong: "well, why don't you pick this one? unless you want that black-haired unicorn over there." *points to another door that has said pony on it* "you could use a little taste of flight, Telltale." 18:38:09 Elena Young: She nodded, walking into it nervously. 18:38:52 Spiralsong: *suddenly Telltale was gone, Presumely in another room waiting for spiralsong to come...although she seemed to have changed.* 18:41:50 Elena Young: A door caught Spiralsong's eye, one with a blue pony on it, the name "KRYSS ORWHINNEY" painted across it, "strategist - combatant - high intelligence" underneath her name. 18:42:58 Spiralsong: "hmm... oh, fine." *spiralsong then walked through the door and ended up in the room where "telltale" was... but saw a Pegasus with Crimson Hair and Pink-ish skin* "Telltale...? is that you?" 18:44:13 Elena Young: Telltale frowned. "I think... maybe... No wait, I'm Blazing Wind, of course!" 18:46:24 Spiralsong: "Blazing Wind? but that means i'm... I'm... uh oh." *"Spiralsong" soon realized she was actually Kryss Orwhinny* "...Blazing Wind, why did you bring me here today?" *and suddenly, her mind set was soon changed to adjust to the change that just happened* 18:48:24 Elena Young: "Bring you here? You're the one who invited me!" suddenly, a cackling muscled madpony stepped out of the shadows. "No, it was I who brought you two here to do battle with me so I can defeat you and claim phoenix corps as my own!" This was, to the developers, a tutorial fight - but to the duo, a difficult battle. 18:52:53 Spiralsong: "oh, Horseapples." *the Boss Looked like a Giant Shadowy Version of Bulk Biceps but with some sort of armor and somehow gave off a air of being a large ham* "ok, Blazing Wind. Time for battle!" *Kryss summoned a magic sword with her magic and prepared to defend herself against the beast.* 18:54:34 Elena Young: Blazing grinned, flying up into the air. "Ready!" 18:57:34 Spiralsong: *suddenly a Second figured stepped out behind the Shadowy Bulk Biceps. a Unicorn that looked like Sunset Shimmer but had Purple Hair and Black Skin* "i See you met my friend, Macho Masher. My name is Lightning Dusk, and i will be your guide to a trip... Of Pure pain and Tartarus!!!" *the Battle then Began* Lighting Dusk: I'll let you have the first move, big guy. 18:57:55 Spiralsong: Kryss: Blazing, Be ready to dodge! 18:58:40 Elena Young: Blazing frowned. "What the...," before Biceps jumped into the air, fist out as Blazing barrel rolled. "Woah! Hey Kryss, throw me your sword now!" 18:59:05 | Edited 18:59:17 Spiralsong: *kryss Throws her the Sword and summons a Magic Axe for herself* "there! Go to town on him!" 19:01:18 Elena Young: Blazing grabbed the sword. "Take this, you big jerk!," she grinned, flying up with the sword out as it hit Biceps directly in the middle as he flew back down. 19:02:46 Spiralsong: *Lightning Dusk then looked at Blazing* "Bully, how about you take this and shove it!" *Lightning Dusk then used the Spell "Inflate" on Blazing* 19:02:53 Spiralsong: Kryss: oh god... 19:03:39 Elena Young: Blazing gasped as fluttering her wings was futile and she began to fall... but then float again as she inflated further and further, until she was just a big floating ball with head and hooves. 19:04:07 Spiralsong: Lightning Dusk: that should hold her for a few moments. 19:05:20 Spiralsong: Kryss: intresting... *Kryss then spun around very fast and flug her weapon at Lightning Dusk thinking getting rid of her would make this battle easier* 19:06:10 Elena Young: Lightning Dusk pointed a hoof forward, a beam blasting from her hoof as it hit the magic weapon and evaporated it. "Nice try!" 19:07:29 Spiralsong: Kryss: crap. she's more smarter then i thought. *suddenly she sees a Shadow Above her... a Big Shadow* ...OH HORSEDUNG! He's gonna bodyslam me! 19:08:46 Elena Young: Blazing flew forward, attempting to intercept the attack. Kryss, from Earth-343, could have easily dodged this, but with four legs on the ground at once? Orwhinney was doomed. 19:10:13 Spiralsong: *Blazing was knocked back and Kryss was flattened... soon the big hulking colt got off of her... kryss was still alive... but flat as a pancake* Kryss: why didn't that kill me? 19:10:54 Spiralsong: Lightning Dusk: Killing in a E-T rated game? are you crazy!?! besides, i think this experience is going well, wouldn't you say, big guy? 19:15:13 Elena Young: Biceps grinned with a humongous laugh. "Great!" 19:16:54 Spiralsong: *Suddenly the game switched off and the 2 mares were back.* Spiralsong: what in blazes... I definitely don't wanna be flat as a pancake again... so.. who's next? 19:18:33 Elena Young: "Your turn, I suppose," offered Telltale, looking down and seeing everyone else immersed in their own games. 19:20:24 | Edited 19:20:46 Spiralsong: "hmm, how about this one? Super Equestria Universe! takes every power-up from the past Super Mare games, adds a ton of playable characters, including a create-a-character option, and the last testers said it was a Must-play for anypony who wants a good time! how about that?" *Spiralsong smiled at telltale as she Highlighted the game* 19:21:19 Elena Young: Telltale shrugged and waited for her to pick it. "Let's go." 19:23:08 Spiralsong: *Spiralsong picked the game and then the game was beamed into there eyes showing themselves normal again but in Some sort of Female Plumber Clothes ala Mario and Luigi and etc.* "cool!" *looks around and sees Power-up Demo and Level Demo. Spiralsong starts going to the Power-up Demo one* "Follow me Telltale!" 19:25:54 Elena Young: Telltale followed, eyeing up the plumber's suit she was wearing. 19:28:08 Spiralsong: *Spiralsong and telltale where soon inside a room with multiple power-ups. from the Conventional Fire Flower and Hammer Bros Suit to the Odd P-Balloon and Mega Shroom. even some new ones, like the Berry Flower, Fat Shroom and Ball Candy.* "wow. i'm going to try out that P-Balloon! you go try out something to!" *Spiralsong dashed and then jumped onto the P-Balloon.* 19:29:56 Elena Young: She found a "mixer" option, which she hit and put a fire flower and p-balloon in. 19:30:52 Spiralsong: *meanwhile, Spiralsong's P-Balloon Popped and she fell back onto her rear* Spiralsong: oof... what a rush. do i hear hissing? 19:32:24 Elena Young: The mixer dispensed another p-balloon and fire flower, followed by a balloon shaped like a fire flower with a "P" on front, as well as a yellow colour. 19:33:38 Spiralsong: *meanwhile, Spiralsong had inflated into a 25-ft Round Alicorn Pony Balloon* "holy crap, i'm huge!" 19:34:46 Elena Young: Tellltale inflated in the same way, except her clothing became white and grey. 19:35:42 Spiralsong: "wow Telltale. what happened to you? you're inflated like me!" *Spiralsong then Bumped into telltale cutely* "you're telltalloon! hehehe!" 19:36:10 Elena Young: Telltale rolled her eyes. "Well, let's go on, shall we?" 19:36:42 Spiralsong: "sure." *Spiralsong then Floated down and mixed a P-Balloon with a Ball Candy* "i Wonder what this will make?" 19:37:16 Elena Young: it created the "lead balloon", a version of the p-balloon that kept you on the ground but made you just as bouncy. 19:38:17 Spiralsong: "cool. hey, telltale i just made something! now if only i had an inventory to store it in... or i could use it now... hmmm.." *spiralsong thought about this while the Lead Balloon was in her hoof. meanwhile, with telltale...* 19:39:41 Elena Young: She was ready to exit into the game through a large pipe. "Ready, Spiral?" 19:44:07 Spiralsong: "ready as al- Whoa!" *suddenly, spiralsong dropped the lead Balloon onto Telltale Heart after tripped on what appeared to be a Mega Balloon (a P-Baloon and Mega Shroom Mixed item)* "OH CRAP!" 19:47:32 Elena Young: Telltale suddenly lost her fire power and fell to the ground, with the density of a balloon but weight of a lead one, bouncing as she landed with a sigh. 19:47:51 | Edited 19:48:48 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: we Could be here for a while... *spiralsong's Voice was Higher-pitched then usual but all the while booming. telltale turned around to see what happened to spiralsong....* 19:51:07 Elena Young: She was a giant balloon, barely able to fit in the pipe, let alone the room. 20:32:30 Spiralsong: *suddenly the 2 were out of the game* Megascoot: looks like somepony was enjoying her self... i mean the yellow crimson-maned one... heheheh... ok, who's next? 20:33:20 Elena Young: Berry Heart smiled as she replied, "my turn," picking Shooter. 20:33:59 Spiralsong: Spiralloon: ok, pick something and let's go. 20:37:07 Elena Young: They wound up in a sci-fi shooter, named "Halicorn: Transformation". They were in marine uniforms with odd weapons, Berry's being grey and Spiralloon's being yellow. They were in a jungle, with ponies that have been modified running past them, some inflated, some fat, and some transformed. Berry peeked through the bushes and seen marines getting shot with laser blasts and transforming, a glowing white pony in the middle. 20:39:36 Spiralloon: Spiralloon: *peaks through the bushes* god, i hate shooters.... save for pony fortress 2, but i only watch the fan-made movies on Ponitube for that so it most likely wouldn't count... *sees the glowing white pony* "who's that pony? it looks... odd. least to me." 20:41:27 Elena Young: "No idea," muttered Berry, "but it's a shooter, so...," she opened fire, running in circles around the clearing, hidden by bushes. However, the white pony absorbed every bullet that hit it, as if it were invincible. 20:42:11 Spiralloon: "time to run.... as much as i hate to do that." *runs off to higher ground notioning Berry to follow* 20:43:24 Elena Young: Berry nodded, fleeing to the cliffside and looking down. "So, what the hell do we do?" 20:47:55 Spiralloon: "Think of a plan? it's most likely invinicble for some reason... maybe if we wait AND think of a PLAN... perhaps we can beat her... maybe. anyways, you got anything, Berry?" 20:48:45 Elena Young: "Well, the game's probably given us a weapon to deal with her. Either that or we're SUPPOSED to let her do something to us. I mean, the game does have transformation on it's name." 20:51:01 Spiralloon: "well, alright. I'll go first cause in case the latter is wrong, i need you to try to do the former. k?" *Spiralloon prepared to go while looking at Berry* 20:51:52 Elena Young: She nodded, scouting aroudn the cliffs for something. This area must have had a secret, a way to defeat it easily. Why would it be accessible otherwise? 20:55:42 Spiralloon: *Spiralloon on the other hand speed off and soon landed in area near the white Glowing pony. Spiralloon started to approach her and start a conversation after throwing her weapon aside* "hello? i'm Spiralloon... Who are you?" 20:57:59 Elena Young: The pony turned around and simply stared, revealing a lack of a face, simply like a white template. However, after a short buzz, it said something. "I am pony G493. Only survivor of Project Tartarus." Then, after another few seconds, it copied Spiralloon's yellow colour. 20:59:28 Spiralloon: "i see... nice color anyways." *Spiralloon then rubbed her head* "So, may i ask why you are here?" 21:02:04 Elena Young: After another buzz, it responded, "Project Tartarus is an attempt to develop a robot deadly enough to defeat the strongest of foes, but not to kill. The Pony G400 series was developed to test different sets of weaponary. Pony G493 is one of these, compatible with the transformation weaponary." 21:05:27 Spiralloon: "ok...so...that's new. so, then the question is... what are ya gonna do with me? not that i mind or anything..." *Spiralloon responded with a nervous chuckle... transformation weaponary sounded interesting... but in this game, how many different transformations could they do.... she pondered this for a little bit before looking up and seeing Pony G493 staring at her* "uh... anything i can do to help you...?" 21:06:53 Elena Young: "Leave this jungle and you shall be spared," it said, firing another few shots at attackers. "Stay and you will be registered as an attacker, the G900 series will register you as an enemy if you manage to escape the transformation weaponary." 21:09:02 Spiralloon: "uh... how? i'm really lost at HOW to escape..." *Spiralloon was perplexed while backing up from her... if she had to transform her into something like a Balloon or something, why hadn't she now? and Spiralloon didn't know where the exit was... she was techicnally lost... REALLY LOST* "...you have a map miss...?" 21:12:57 Elena Young: Her "face" became a GPS, displaying an empty pelican on the bottom right, with an arrow showing their location. "Please evacuate immediately. Five... Four... Three..." 21:19:57 Spiralloon: *Spiralloon ran but hit a tree and fell unconsis, leaving her at the mercy of the unknown pony* 21:21:09 Elena Young: After a brief moment, a zap of electricity hit Spiralloon. About an hour later, she awoke, changed... 21:22:02 Spiralloon: "wha...what happened to me?" Spiralloon looked around and noticed her surroundings were slightly different... or at least higher to the ground. 21:27:26 | Edited 21:27:49 Elena Young: In reality, she had shrunk and was looking up from a lower down perspective, easily fitting into a pocket. 21:28:40 Spiralloon: "i Shrunk? wow, i found i was going to get round... weird." *Spiralloon looked around and thought of something* "Berry! She's still out there! ...or in here, how long was i out?" 21:29:38 Elena Young: G493 looked down, believing everyone in the jungle to be transformed already. "Locate this Berry." 21:30:46 Spiralloon: *soon Berry was located but G493 saw she had some sort of weapon... but looking back at Spiralloon, she had an idea...* 21:32:09 Elena Young: She transformed Spiralloon to /look/ normal, but secretly made her eyes cameras which G493 could see through. "Bring Berry here. Tell her that I will grant her clearence if she returns." 21:34:32 Spiralloon: "Yes, Mistress..." *Spiralloon then flew off to Berry* "Beeeeerrry....!" 21:35:35 Elena Young: Berry, holding a sniper now and ready to hit G493, looked at Spiralloon. "What's going on?" 21:37:09 Spiralloon: "nothing much. that Pony wishes to meet you. i talked with her and we agreed with you came with me to talk, she'd grant us clearance outta here." *Spiralloon smiled, but it looked slightly awkward.. nothing that scared Berry off though.* 21:39:36 Elena Young: Berry frowned, wondering why she needed to talk to G493 personally. Cautiously, she replied, "fine..." 21:40:27 Spiralloon: "ok. Get on." *Spiralloon notioned berry to get on, cause as soon as she did, Spiralloon would speed back to G493 ASAP* 21:40:59 Elena Young: Berry followed the instructions. 21:42:30 | Edited 21:42:43 Spiralloon: *soon Enough they were there* "i'll be over here if you need me, Berry." *Spiralloon then went to right behind Berry and notioned her to walk up to G493* 21:43:33 Elena Young: Berry walked up to the robot. "Hello," she muttered, to the faceless robot pony, which quickly copied the face and hair of Telltale. "Please do not resist," it commented. 21:44:09 Spiralloon: *Spiralloon watched while moving her butt back and forth like it was some sort off bouncy balloon butt* 21:48:17 Elena Young: "What do you want with me?," questioned Berry. 21:54:19 Spiralloon: G493: Simple Dear Berry... i Need your help to stop a Band of Space Pirates... lead by their Captain simply known as "Q" of course, the only to even track him is with a ship, but it only works when only transformed ponies are in it. that's why a transformed your Dear "Spiralloon" over there. although i must admit, maybe i should have done something more round... although i only came up with that plan with your forces attacked. i realized that saw me as a threat... but in reality, i am not. the Project was going well until certain someone Put a Galaxy-sized Wrench in it... that Someone.... was Captain Q.... And his Crew, Otherwise known as the Chaos Pirates! they escaped via the Ship Known as the Disorderly, and are now flying across the galaxy doing who knows what! there's even a rumor they're trying to steal something that would have captain Q travel though time, Space, and even Reality! and with Captain Q's Already Desctructive powers, We need all the help we can get... so... will you help me?" 21:56:28 Elena Young: Berry frowned. "How will you transform me?" 22:02:21 Spiralloon: "Your Name is Berry, Correct?" *G493 then winked to Berry and then looked at Spiralloon* "i must thank your friend for 2 reasons. 1. she was really nice to me and liked my powers, despite what i've done... i still have regrets on it. and 2. she... really seems optimistic and caring... she helped inspire my plan... and reminded me no matter who i am on the outside... it's who i am on the inside that counts." *G493 got close and held her hoof out as it charged with lightning* "now please don't move. this won't hurt... i promise." 22:06:38 Elena Young: Berry bared her teeth, not remembering that it's just a video game thanks to the revolutionary technology. Hit by a strike of electricity, she gasped and, after a second, opened an eye. 22:08:28 Spiralloon: *Berry was now inflated, Like a Blueberry* "Done. i'll just have Spiralloon change and then i'll roll you into the ship. we have a lot of work to do." 22:10:41 Elena Young: G-493 had downloaded Spiralloon's personality whenever it - now she - copied her as a base. Now, with more emotions, it called Spiralloon out. 22:11:34 Spiralloon: *Spiralloon went to her* "yes?" *Spiralloon was wondering what would happen next...* 22:16:01 Elena Young: With another electric shot, Spiralloon felt like she was representing her name more. Her skin changed materials to a more rubbery form and her body felt much less heavy, as if she could jump five feet in space. 22:18:26 Spiralloon: "Wow! very cool!" *Spiralloon looked around as she saw other ponies start to gather around. one was a Stallion who was made of metal, another was White Pooko With Yellow Stripes.* "Wow." 14:53:51 Elena Young: However, as they walked through the ship, the game began to glitch - walls invisible, people the wrong size. The game was suddenly cancelled and they were all let out. "Get out," commanded Belle Vadam. "Glitches this big could kill you if you're in there too long." 14:54:59 Spiralsong: *Spiralloon followed her instructions* "i guess the demo's over. ok everyone! back to finding discord!" 14:55:28 Spiralsong: MegaScoot: "sorry about this. Again, We're still trying to even out the bugs." 14:55:47 Elena Young: Berry commented, "I think that's Discord's plan, he led us to a distraction." 14:56:47 Spiralsong: "Wonderful. C'mon, Let's go!" *Spiraloon led the other ponies out to the parking lot and got back into the cart* "alright. we better go then. alright! everyone in!" 15:00:00 Spiralsong: Balloonie Pie: Okie dokie! What's our next destination, twilight? 15:01:44 Elena Young: "Alright, we need to find his energy signature. Any signs, Dash?" 15:04:56 Spiralsong: Rainbow Round: "Hmm.. Found it!" *punches in the date of 06/30/1993* 15:05:08 Spiralsong: Balloonie Pie: Ok, Twinkie pie! let's go! 15:05:45 Elena Young: As everyone entered the cart, they once again felt a massive static shock, brought to the past. 15:09:18 Spiralsong: *they soon arrived at a theme park Called "Equestrian World Studios"* Spiralloon: Odd... why a theme park? now he's just poking fun at us- huh? *Spiralloon then saw a bunch of different ponies. most of them where walking on fours like regular ponies but some of them where walking on 2 legs, one in particular had a clover cutie mark and seemed to be in some sort of J-Pop Outfit. there where tons of ponies in this theme park and all of them looked different be them walking on all fours or on 2 legs.* "This... is weird...any thoughts Berry heart?" 15:10:39 Elena Young: "We're still in the universe where technollogy is off, Discord is just bringing in things from other universes. Our best bet is to get him to reverse it himself." 15:11:44 | Edited 15:11:52 Spiralsong: Balloonie pie: ok, 2 things. 1. What are the chances of him actually doing it? and 2. we need to find him first... maybe look around. 15:12:30 Spiralsong: Spiralloon: Good idea. *giggles* you kind of sounded like me back there. but yeah, i think we should do that... maybe have some fun on the way... i dunno. 15:12:48 Spiralsong: Balloonie pie: yeah, i'd say the same about you, Spiralloon. *Chuckles* 15:13:54 Spiralsong: Spiralloon: So... let's split up into groups of... 3! i'll go with Balloonie pie.. and... uh.. Berry Heart! the rest of you can pick who you go with and we'll all take a look around. there's 3 sections of the park which are... uh... 15:14:27 Spiralsong: Balloonie pie: Equestrian Kingdom, World Tour and Mares and Movies! each team will go into one of those. so.. you all got that? 15:14:39 Spiralsong: Spiralloon: I Did! *giggles like pinkie pie* 15:17:02 Elena Young: Berry said, "Twilight," sighing. Before they split up, she said, "Are you sure this isn't another distraction?" 15:19:46 Spiralsong: *spiralloon then cut in* "we won't know till we try! now come on, Berry Heart! Let's go!" *spiralloon then grabs Berry Heart* "so, where are we going to, Balloonie Pie? Mares and Movies?" 15:20:17 Spiralsong: Balloonie Pie: Actually, yes. We may have a good chance of finding him there. we better search every ride, just to be sure! 15:20:25 Spiralsong: Spiralloon: YAHOO! 15:20:34 Elena Young: "Excuses," muttered Berry as she was rolled along. 15:28:16 Spiralsong: Spiralloon: First stop, Mare's Chinese Theater! *points to what Appears to be the Equestrian Version of Mann's Chinese theater* "they've got posters here too... let's see.. The Wicker Mare, Batmare Rises, Mare of Steel, The Amazing Spider-mare 2... Oh, Look! Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks! Glad they keep it up to date! *giggles* 15:28:51 Spiralsong: Balloonie: Very nice, Spiralloon, But keep your eyes open! discord is one tri ckey son of a... you know... so keep your eyes peeled! *looks around* 15:29:02 Spiralsong: Spiralloon: But doesn't that sound Painful? eew... 15:29:14 Spiralsong: Balloonie: nonono, That's not what i meant, Spiralloon. 15:29:38 Spiralsong: Spiralloon: oh, Ok! hey, isn't there a ride inside the theater? 15:30:01 Spiralsong: Balloonie: You're Right! I think we need to go search there first. right? 15:30:18 Spiralsong: *Spiralloon however was already heading towards the Theater* "Theme park ride!!!" 15:30:48 Spiralsong: Balloonie: she's something else... Huh, Berry? c'mon, let's go before she hurts herself. *she then pushes berry inside* 15:32:27 Spiralsong: *Spiralloon, luckily is at the queue when they arrive* Spiralloon: it says "The Great Movie Ride! a 22-minute journey into the History of Equestrian movies!" Sounds good to me! Right, Girls? 15:32:37 Spiralsong: Balloonie: ...Spiralloon, You are so Random. 15:32:55 Spiralsong: Spiralloon: Okie, Dokie, lokie! 15:37:13 Elena Young: Berry stared at the two with a frown, suspecting something was up with them. 15:38:48 Spiralsong: *they soon entered the ride and where journeying through various scenes from movies... from Casablanca and Wizard of Oz, to Alien and Spider-mare! it was amazing!* 15:39:25 Spiralsong: *the ride soon ended but somepony was still very happy about it* Spiralloon: That was SOOO COOL! let's do it again! 15:39:35 Spiralsong: Balloonie: Maybe Later Spiralloon. 15:39:39 Spiralsong: Spiralloon: Aw... 15:40:04 Spiralsong: Balloonie: He wasn't there... we better keep moving. 15:41:02 Spiralsong: *Balloonie was moving forward with a calm but stern face, as were Spiralloon was Smiling all the way. something was becoming appearant to Berry, as if on the tip of her tongue....* 20:27:44 | Removed 20:27:48 Spiralsong: This message has been removed. 01:47:00 Elena Young: Berry was asking herself more about Balloonie's stoic face than Spiralloon's gleefulness - was Balloonie different, and how? 23:28:52 Spiralsong: Balloonie: Ok, where's the next place? *was holding onto Spiralloon making sure she didn't escape* let's see... Echoes Pond. 23:29:24 Elena Young: "That sounds worrying," mumbled Berry as she was pushed along. "What does that mean, exactly?" 23:30:12 Spiralsong: *they walked to echoes pond and saw it wasn't really a pond but another area* Spiralloon: Echoes Pond! *sees another ride marked "Daring Do Awesome Stunt Show" * Let's go there! 23:30:51 Elena Young: Berry, with no say in the matter, simply sighed as she was rolled over. 23:30:55 Spiralsong: Balloonie: I Know you like the rides Spiralloon, But- Woah! *Balloonie was suddenly dragged by Spiralloon into the show* 23:37:52 Spiralsong: *in the waiting line they saw what appeared to be a Stallion in Red Plumber's Clothes and a Mare in Maid's Outfit.* 23:38:10 Spiralsong: Maid-Posey: Look, I'm Tiring of Cleaning things! 23:38:30 Spiralsong: Plumber Stallion: I think we've all been there, but please you're Scaring the Guests! 23:38:36 Spiralsong: Maid-Posey: oh.. i'm Sorry. 23:38:44 Spiralsong: *meanwhile, with Twinkie pie...* 23:41:10 Elena Young: She and her team of Plump Princess and Flutterdragon walked through the exhibits. Discord had, naturally, changed them JUST a little, to be not as smart as they were in Earth-86013 and happily browse through the park without even conisdering Discord's presence. 23:44:42 Spiralsong: *at the moment they were in a section of Equestrian Kingdom Called "Techno Era" which was the tomorrow technology of Equestriankind but had not been made yet.* Flutterdragon: All of these seem really nice... although one of them was... a bit frightening looking. *the one she was talking about was Alien Encounter, one that they passed a while ago* umm... maybe we should go into one of these rides to find discord? 23:45:47 Elena Young: Twinkie smiled back at the dragon. "It'll be fine, we're split into three teams and we can communicate with eachother over communication systems. I'm sure we can take a ride to relax and not be so stressed! If we see Discord, sure we'll report in, but why not just sit back and take the chance to enjoy?" 23:50:39 Spiralsong: Flutterdragon: Umm... ok. *Flutterdragon smiled and walked to a attraction named "Celestial Peak" and smiled* "this one seems fun." *it seemed to be a roller coaster themed about space. Flutterdragon entered the attraction and got herself seated inside the ride with some other ponies. thankfully none of them questioned her appearance or cared.* 23:52:21 Elena Young: The two fat ponies followed, their footsteps practically cracking the ground below them as they somehow fit in the seats beside Flutterdragon. 23:54:32 Spiralsong: *the Ride then got started, with no stress even with the ponies in there... not surprising as Twinkie and Plump Princess weren't the only BIG/weird ponies on there.* Flutterdragon: So it starts with a upwards climb? *indeed, they started climing upwards in a tunnel of strobe lights* 23:55:30 Spiralsong: *suddenly, they heard a pony behind them comment, it was some version of Vinyl Scratch, albeit a Robot one* Robo-Scratch: Hey, These Remind me of the Stobe Lights back at my house! 23:56:08 | Edited 23:57:24 Spiralsong: Flutterdragon: It seems we may not be the only ones here twinkie... *the tunnel then ends and darkness is seen* EEP! *the roller coaster then Increased to a speed of 28 mph as it dipped and swerved though the dark tunnel. Stars and lights were seen as well* 23:57:49 Elena Young: Twinkie shrugged, or at least as good a shrug as you could see with her fat. "Of course not, Discord's ought to have made this world wei--," she began, before gasping as the roller coaster's speed rapidly increased, scaring all three of them. 23:58:10 Spiralsong: Robo-Vinyl: LIGHT SPEED! Whoo-Hoo! 23:58:57 Spiralsong: Flutterdragon: *cries out in fear as she starts shaking but thankfully for her, the ride soon stopped as they reached the exit* did it stop? 00:00:13 Elena Young: Twinkie frowned. "Looks like Discord made it too quick." 00:00:38 Spiralsong: Flutterdragon: I Guess... umm... 00:00:47 Spiralsong: Robo-Vinyl: Hey there! You 3 new here? 00:00:55 Spiralsong: Flutterdragon: Umm... i... uh.... 00:01:40 Spiralsong: Robo-Vinyl: Relax! Me and 2 of my friends came here and we're going to meet at another attraction! 00:01:45 Spiralsong: Flutterdragon: Uh... Which one? 00:01:54 Spiralsong: Robo-Vinyl: Top thrill Ride! Alien Encounter! 00:02:05 Spiralsong: Flutterdragon: EEP! *hides in a bush and starts whimpering* 00:02:15 Spiralsong: Robo-Vinyl: uh... what's with her? 00:02:55 Elena Young: Plump responded, "She's terribly easy to scare, don't mind her." 00:04:31 Spiralsong: Robo-Vinyl: alright. I came here with my friends, Octavia and lyra Heartstrings! although Octavia was kind of hard to bring here... 00:05:15 Spiralsong: *suddenly "lyra" and "octavia" came onto the scene. Lyra was... a human!* Human! Lyra: Hey, Vinyl! What's the hold up? 00:05:41 Spiralsong: Robo-Vinyl: sorry, was just meeting a few people here! i invited them to go onto the alien encounter ride! 00:05:47 Spiralsong: Lyra: COOL! 00:07:43 Spiralsong: Robo-Vinyl: *looks at the giant Octavia coming in* So, "mega" Octavia? ya ready? | Edited 00:09:14 Elena Young: The three looked astonished as they seen Octavia. Of course, it was the Octavia they always knew, just that they didn't imagine her to be here, especially with her size. Octavia simply shyly smiled down and said, "hello," Plump Princess waving while the others continued to be astonished. 00:10:46 Spiralsong: Robo-Vinyl: well then? let's go! *the Robot Vinyl walked with The Human Lyra who was massaging her own hands in the direction of where the Alien Encounters ride was. the Others followed Albeit, Flutterdragon was way in the back for her own reasons* 00:12:03 Elena Young: The door, presumably thanks to Discord, was perfectly sized to fit Octavia, as she stepped through behind her two friends, while talking to plump princess beside her. 00:21:22 Spiralsong: *a screen in front shows what appears to be an introductry video for the technology of Galaxia Tech. according to the video, Galaxia Tech is Located in a FAR-Away planet a few light years away from Equestria they're beaming the signal down to, and they're trying to sell Equestria on it's High-Tech Unusual Product line. what appears to be a Alien version of Fluer De Lis appears to be hosting the video... also appearing was their chairman, which appeared to be a Alien Version of Iron Will.. the video was soon over but another one soon started with what appears to be a Robotic Version of Trixie* TRX-E: Testing... 1....2....3.. oh, Hello! I Am TRX-E... but you can call me Trixie, If you wish. today i'll be showcase a small demo of Galaxia Tech's Teleportation technology, which we'll be using to FULL POTENTIAL in today's Show. 00:22:14 Elena Young: Everyone, except maybe Flutter, was excited as the show began and was very immersive. 00:37:56 Spiralsong: *albeit the "show" wasn't the full one that was happening today... it was merely a demostration* TRX-E: for a first test subject, I'll be using Little Pippy over here. *a light showed that a Furry Alien Version of Pip was in the chamber Albeit asleep* TRX-E: Let me give a example... How would you like to go anywhere, anytime, at a touch of a button? no magic needed as well! well, here at Galaxia Tech, We're SEIZING the Future! Science Fiction! Nope, Science Fact! This Chamber? this is our First Teleporter Product! The SUN-ST Teleporter 9001! Why 9001? well, we HAVE been looking on your internet. But don't worry! we know our boundries! Now, The Teleporter Here, Which i'll show in a few moments using Pippy, Will send a person... or pippy in this case, the adorable thing... from one place to another by Molecue after molecue... or is that atom by atom? oh well! and now, let's begin this demo! Arrvi Decci, Pippy! *trixie hits a button and a mysterious smoke covers pippy as he disappears and the appears in another chamber on the opposite side... albiet, a bit chubbier* "ooh. Seesh, How Fattening are the stars in Universe? ...uh.. Nevermind What TRX-E just said! now, Let's Reverse That And Bring him back in the other one! *TRX-E then did so but when it was done, there was a Normal Pippy on one side and a Changling Pippy where the Chubby Pippy once was.* "well... Horseapples. TRX-E did not expect this. now, I don't usually do this, but there is something useful for emergincys... let's teleport our "Different" Pippy here back to the Home Planet of Galaxia Tech... *does so but then hits a button after the Changling Pippy Disappears* and Then HALT that teleportion... INDEFINITELY... TRX-E must warn you that what she just did isn't what She'd call FUN. anyways, TRX-E hopes you enjoy your stay here and enjoy the Full Show in the Next Room over! Ta-ta! *the Room then darkens while TRX-E says "I need a Bucking Drink" as the Video Cuts out and the next Door opens* ????: Attention Visitors... Please Gather your belongs and proceed into the test chamber. there you will experience our teleporting techonology to the fullest yourselves. Please Proced to the test chamber... Now. Move it! ...I'm Sorry i haven't had my Space Coffee Today. 00:40:41 Spiralsong: *the 6 ponies went into the testing Chamber and sat in the chairs around the Big Teleportation chamber. 4 Video Screens in the corners of the Room turned on with what appeared to be a Alien version of Prince Blueblood with the Alien Version of Fluer De Lys* Blueblood: No More tests, we're about to go live! We can't have any more tests! 00:41:18 Spiralsong: Fluer De Lys: You're out of your mind, our Transmission didn't cover this kind of distance! and Yet, You're Putting Sales before Science. | Edited 00:44:01 Spiralsong: Blueblood: Exactly! Someone's Gotta be a Role Model. ...what? WHAT??? 00:44:43 Spiralsong: Fluer De Lys: *sighs* nothing. | Edited 00:47:59 Spiralsong: BlueBlood: oh... *sees the Visitors* Ah! Ponies of Equestria! Greetings to each and every one of you! I am Cobalt Spin, Galaxia Tech Supervisior, Speaking to you live From Across the Universe, where we're all set for a Spectulor Demostration! Dr. Butterfly! 00:48:41 Spiralsong: (Fluer De Lys)Dr.Butterfly: Hello. i don't think we should- 00:49:08 Spiralsong: Cobalt Spin: Waste another moment? i couldn't Agree more! Ready when you are. | Edited 00:51:55 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: *facehoofs but recompises herself* ...thank you. the Locker Modules will now lock you into place, place remain seated in an upright poistion with your front hooves at your sides. when the Modules touch your shoulders they WILL stop automatically So... Please Remain Seated and Don't Interuppt their operation. Thank you. 00:50:55 Spiralsong: Robo-Vinyl: Cooool... *the Locker Modules soon locked everyone into place* 00:52:26 Spiralsong: Cobalt Spin: I trust you are all impressed with our earlier demo, right? that TRX-E is a Marvelous Robot. 00:52:36 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: AHEM! | Edited 00:56:03 Spiralsong: Cobalt Spin: uh... anyways, i'm Sure you where amazed by that. a Living Being teleported from one point to the next, so So Quickly! Now the time has come for one of you to experience Much more Remarkable. *looks at dr.Butterfly* A journey through interstellar space via Galaxia Tech's Teleportation Systems. Dr. Butterfly will now Analyze each and every one of you to pick a candiate to go on this great journey. 00:54:24 Spiralsong: Lyra: say, Plump Princess... does this guy remind you of anyone? 00:56:05 Elena Young: Plump Princess shrugged, all too immersed to fully focus on comments from the people around her. 00:56:29 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: Data Link online... Scanning Now. 00:56:37 Spiralsong: Cobalt Spin: You mean analyzing- | Edited 00:57:55 Spiralsong: Dr.Buttefly: Same Bucking Thing! *starts scanning then stops and what appears to be stone elemental version of Bulk biceps* I think i found one but we're going to have to boost the IQ in this thing there's a lot of- 00:58:46 Spiralsong: Colbalt Spin: And we're Found our Lucky Volunteer! in a few moments the- *a Crash is Heard as the Alien Iron Will appears through the door in the lab on the video screen* | Edited 00:59:13 Spiralsong: ????: Let me through ya numb-nuts! i Don't Care, Stand Aside! 00:59:24 Spiralsong: Colbalt spin: Ah, Commander Taurus! 00:59:37 Spiralsong: Taurus: Ah, Colbalt SPin. is everything on schedule? 00:59:50 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: actually- 01:00:00 Spiralsong: Colbalt Spin: we're ahead of schedule. 01:00:26 Spiralsong: Lyra: wow, That Colbalt's Not the brightest in the shed, huh Twinkie? 01:00:49 Spiralsong: Taurus: Excellent! 01:01:05 Spiralsong: Colbalt Spin: We just Selected a Volunteer! 01:01:30 Spiralsong: Taurus: It's Up. 01:01:37 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: Good. 01:01:51 Spiralsong: Taurus: I Mean It's Up and Seized! 01:02:00 Spiralsong: Colbalt: Something you ate sir? 01:02:28 Spiralsong: Taurus: Actually, No. Seized With Inspiration! i just Got a killer Idea Mentlegen. 01:02:44 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: Oh Terrific. been on their internet sir? 01:03:06 Spiralsong: Taurus: that hardly Matters at the moment. we ARE live....RIGHT? 01:03:17 Spiralsong: Colbalt: yes, sir. we are live. 01:09:38 Spiralsong: Taurus: Hello Equestria. My Name is Commander Taurus... but you already know that, i told you in the video before you came in! anyways, i've recalucated our plan. none of you will be going. so if any of you had issues with it... like.. Fear or anything... i Understand! baby steps, Ponies! but instead, I'll Be coming to you. maybe i can share some of my experience with you. Trust me, when you've been alive as long as me... you know a thing or 2... or 200! ha-ha! you see, if we only brought one of you here... we'd only get to meet one of you... that and the jello sea. Bonus Points if you get the pun, but anyways... if i come to you, i Can meet all of you! isn't that a better option? ...that's what i thought! if i meet all of you in equestria, i can shake your hooves, answer any question you have about galaxia tech and give you any advice i'd gathered these 64,000 Years! that's pretty grand, if i do say so myself! *approches the chair inside the teleporter* I'll be with you in a moment, so prepare yourselves... for an unforgettable encounter... *goes to get in but stops* Although if something goes wrong, i'm going to kick myself after it gets fixed. trust me It HAS happened before... But hopefully not today! 01:09:55 Spiralsong: Colbalt: uh, Sir? i Doubt that- 01:10:55 Spiralsong: Taurus: remember Colbalt! Doubt is the rust of a feeble mind! and the only way to seize the Future is Grasp the Present! let's go! 01:11:31 Spiralsong: Colbalt: Yes, Grasp The present! The Commander sure has a way with Words, Ready Doctor? 01:12:10 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: Yeah, Right. But First... i have to totally recalibrate- 01:12:24 Spiralsong: Taurus: Seize The Future! 01:12:39 Spiralsong: Colbalt: Ok, Doctor! 01:12:53 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: I! AM! GOING! AS! FAST! AS! I! CAN! 01:13:05 Spiralsong: Taurus: Colbalt! 01:13:24 Spiralsong: Colbalt: Yes sir! Dr.Butterfly! 01:13:32 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: WHAT!?!?! 01:13:39 Spiralsong: Taurus: COOOOOOOOLBAAAAAAAAAAALT! 01:13:55 Spiralsong: Colbalt: MUST I DO EVERYTHING! *presses a Button* | Edited 01:14:24 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: no, No Wait! *the Teleporter goes crazy* I Didn't Lock the Location yet! 01:14:57 Spiralsong: Taurus: I REGRET NOTHIIIIIIIIIIIIING! *disappears in a flash of light* 01:15:25 Spiralsong: *teleportion goes fine and then the screen flickers as a warning light comes on and a alarm goes off* 01:15:32 Spiralsong: Lyra: THAT can't be good. 01:15:37 Spiralsong: Robo-Vinyl: SSSH! 01:15:57 Spiralsong: Cobalt: Aw, Buck! now What's Happened? 01:16:28 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: Another Planet, in our Tranmission path! it must have intercepted the signal! 01:16:34 Spiralsong: Colbalt: WHAT?!?!?! 01:16:58 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: Wait! i've got something! 01:17:21 Spiralsong: Colbalt: Good Good! Boost The Power, and Send it to Equestria! 01:17:35 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: But What if it's not Taurus? 01:17:52 Spiralsong: Colbalt: of Course it is! SEND HIM TO EQUESTRIA! 01:18:14 Spiralsong: *teleportation happens again and lights flicker all around in the room* 01:18:36 Spiralsong: Flutterdragon: *whimpers but gets hugged by lyra* | Edited 01:19:00 Spiralsong: Lyra: well, someone's gotta protect you. might as well be me and my Great Hands! 01:19:29 Spiralsong: *the Teleportation Stops and a odd looking image appears onscreen* 01:19:53 Spiralsong: Colbalt: Ladies and mentl- er.. i mean Gentlmen! i bring you... commander Taurus! 01:20:21 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: uh... Colbalt? Since when was Taurus a Robot Dragonequus? 01:20:27 Spiralsong: Colbalt: a what? WHAT?!?! 01:20:41 Spiralsong: *a roar is heard* 01:20:51 Spiralsong: Colbalt: BUCK! It's some sort of alien! 01:21:02 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: Scanning Now! 01:21:11 Spiralsong: Colbalt: well, what is it? 01:21:29 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: Let's see... Chaotic... Carnivous.. 01:21:38 Spiralsong: Colbalt: Carnivous? it eats ponies? 01:21:46 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: Exactly, Colbalt. 01:22:06 Spiralsong: Colbalt: Since when do those things eat ponies!?!? we gotta get them outta there! 01:22:46 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: Ya Think, captain Obvious!?!? and now the tube's starting to break! 01:23:05 Spiralsong: Colbalt: CRAP CRAP CRAP CRA- *tramission gets cut as the power goes off and the creature escapes* 01:23:18 Spiralsong: Lyra: that was an odd picture. 01:24:15 Spiralsong: Colbalt: Activate the containment field! *containment Field Turns on* Do not Panic! as long as the field is up, the Creature can not fly out! 01:24:27 Spiralsong: Robo-Vinyl: Famous Last words? | Edited 01:25:16 Spiralsong: *the Field breaks* Colbalt: it's Out! The Alien is out! get the power back on and get it back in before it eats someone. 01:26:30 Spiralsong: *a random Dragon comes* Dragon: Hello? seesh... the heck's going on here? uh.. Galaxia Tech? We've got some major damage here. you ponies ok down there! 01:26:38 Spiralsong: lyra: Gee, Whatta you think? 01:27:19 Spiralsong: Dragon: Galaxia Tech, The Crap is Going on here? 01:27:42 Spiralsong: Colbalt: Just a Black-out! Nothing much besides that! find the power swtich and turn it back on! 01:28:14 Spiralsong: Dragon: no Problemo! Already there. *turns it on* There we go! 01:28:27 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: Good Job, We got the signal from your hat! 01:28:41 Spiralsong: Dragon: i knew this thing would come in handy. 01:28:57 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: turn on your night-vision camera! 01:29:18 Spiralsong: Dragon: alrighty then! *turns it on* 01:29:28 Spiralsong: Colbalt: now, show us the ponies down in the chamber. 01:31:55 Spiralsong: Dragon: *does so* They look fine.. just almost scared to death. Sweet mother of Fausticorn, What the Hades happened here? *looks behind him to see Robotic Dragonequus* Well, Crap. that happened. *video cuts out as screams of terror and madness escape the dragon before they stop* 01:32:35 Spiralsong: Colbalt: Everyone Be Quiet! the Creatue relies on sound so if you be quite it won't try to... do whatever to you. 01:32:49 Spiralsong: *everyone soon falls silent... then..* 01:33:02 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: We're Back to 100% Power 01:33:19 Spiralsong: Colbalt: Buck Yeah! how do we get it back into the tube? | Edited 01:35:40 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: Just leave that to me! Tube Speakers activated! Screaming... Now. *Dr.Butterfly then screams her head off and lures the creature back into the test tube before it seals up again* It's Back in the tube! | Edited 01:35:51 Spiralsong: Cobalt: forgot how loud you scream. Anyways, Boost The Power now! and hurry! 01:35:58 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: You don't have to tell me twice! 01:36:12 Spiralsong: Colbalt: MORE POWER! 01:36:24 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: The Creature is about to exlode! 01:36:32 Spiralsong: Colbalt: Raise the Shields! Hurry! 01:36:45 Spiralsong: *the SHields are raised before the creature... Explodes* 01:36:56 Spiralsong: lyra: wow, Surprisingly Nothing got on us. 01:37:23 Spiralsong: Flutterdragon: that... Was... so Scary... I felt my life flash before my eyes... *starts hyperventaling* | Edited 01:38:00 Spiralsong: Robo-Vinyl: ...Remind me not to bring her again. *is smacked on the head by Octavia* Ow! the Hay was that for, Octavia? 01:39:08 Spiralsong: Colbalt: Well... uh.. There you go! A little Glitch or 2 there and a bit of a hiccup, but you certainly see the potential of Galaxia Tech. we Apolgize for any inconvience and but after all... 01:39:10 Elena Young: Octavia gasped as she realised how hard she hit Vinyl. "Sorry," she muttered. "I only meant to make it light." 01:40:02 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: it does take time and patience to seize the future... as it does with all science and technology. 01:40:06 Spiralsong: Colbalt: Point Taken. 01:40:31 Spiralsong: Robo-Vinyl: It's Ok. I guess wasn't really thinking about flutterdragon here... i'm sorry. 01:40:46 Spiralsong: Flutterdragon: *looks at vinyl and smiles* Apology Accepted. 01:41:22 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: Thank you So much for Coming. please Exit out The open doors and Don't Forget your belongings. Bye-bye! | Edited 01:41:47 Spiralsong: Cobalt: the ones that haven't been eaten. *gets whacked on the head by Dr.Butterfly* ow! what? 01:41:52 Spiralsong: Dr.Butterfly: ...Bye. 01:42:01 Spiralsong: *the 6 ponies soon leave the ride* 01:42:23 Spiralsong: vinyl: I guess this is where we split ways for now you 3. 01:42:38 Spiralsong: Lyra: twinkie, Plump Princess, Flutterdragon... You were pretty great. 01:42:44 Spiralsong: Flutterdragon: Thanks. so were you. 01:44:20 Elena Young: Octavia smiled and shook Plump's... hoof, the two smiling at eachother as the teams departed. | Edited 01:49:01 Spiralsong: *meanwhile, With Rainbow's Team, they where at World Tour... Although they where at a place before the main World Tour Called Inspirations, Which had cool stuff like Spaceship Equestria, Club Cool and even Captain Surprise... Which was a Ride Featuring what appeared to be a Pop Singer Version of Surprise who was playing a Space-Captain in this ride... or more likely Show. they were currently at Club Cool, Getting a Drink* 01:49:16 Spiralsong: Sloshy Hooves: mm... Muffin Flavor Soda! 01:49:22 Spiralsong: Rainbow Round: ...that's nice. 01:49:42 Elena Young: "Delicious!," grinned Rubberjack. 01:50:27 Spiralsong: Rainbow Round: Apple Cider Soda huh? *is drinking her soda which is the same* very nice concept, i can say! 01:51:12 Spiralsong: Sloshy Hooves: I Heard there's this great Attraction around here with famous pop singer, Surprise Pie! 01:51:21 Spiralsong: Rainbow Round: Surprise Pie? why is she called Surprise Pie? 01:51:37 Spiralsong: Sloshy Hooves: Her managers wanted to give her a Last name for some reason. or so i heard. 01:51:38 Elena Young: "All these pies," pondered Rubberjack. "Twinkie Pie, Balloonie Pie, Surprise Pie..." 01:52:04 Spiralsong: Rainbow Round: It is odd... so what are you suggesting? 01:52:13 Spiralsong: Sloshy hooves: Let's go see it! 01:52:19 Spiralsong: Rainbow Round: R-R-really? 01:52:27 Spiralsong: Sloshy Hooves: Sure, Why not? 01:52:46 Spiralsong: Rainbow Round: hmm... ok. i've got nothing to lose. whatta think Rubberjack? 01:53:21 Elena Young: Rubberjack grinned, jiggling all over as she got up. "I've been bored looking for Discord from this one table!" 01:54:34 Spiralsong: Rainbow Round: Alright, Let's Go! 01:55:12 Spiralsong: Sloshy Hooves: Yay! *they then got up and went to the theater that was playing Captain Suprise... they got into their seats, but noticed something* 01:55:27 Spiralsong: Rainbow Round: uh.. Hey Rubberjack. Does anyone around here look familair to you? 01:56:03 Elena Young: "I think so," muttered Rubberjack, looking at a pony who looked rather suspicious. "Is it just me or do y'all think that pony looks like Discord?" 01:57:38 Spiralsong: Rainbow Round: and look at the ponies he's with... a Fat Sunset Shimmer and... is that Chrystalis... as a Normal Unicorn? odd... what do you think Sloshy? 01:57:46 Spiralsong: Sloshy: Sssh! The show's About to start! 01:57:51 Spiralsong: *after the show...* 01:58:00 Spiralsong: Rainbow Round: Wow, you where right. That was pretty good sloshy. 01:58:06 Spiralsong: Sloshy Hooves: hey, I Know my stuff... 01:58:37 Elena Young: Rubber made a "shush" noise as she began to sneak forward, wanting to find out what was up with these ponies. "C'mon, y'all," she mumbled, now only a row behind them. 01:59:50 Spiralsong: *suddenly, something dropped onto rubberjack... it appeared to be... the rest of the group... plus octavia, Vinyl And Lyra* 02:00:19 Spiralsong: Lyra: hey, what gives- *sees a Dragonequus* "Hey, I thought we where already in Alien Encounter!" 02:00:47 Spiralsong: Balloonie: At least we ate. 02:01:04 Spiralsong: Spiralloon: I loved the Star Tours ride! WEE! 02:01:15 Spiralsong: Balloonie: Spiralloon! Get serious, We found the guy! 02:01:33 Elena Young: Discord looked back with a grin. "Oh, so you did! Silly me, I should've tried harder," he grinned, fangs showing. 02:01:54 Spiralsong: Rainbow Round: Oh, Let me guess, you're going to say Applejack's a Silly pony, Huh? 02:03:06 Elena Young: Discord frowned. "Hang on, I can't have such a silly conversation!" 02:03:15 Elena Young: he snapped his fingers and suddenly all the ponies were back to normal. 02:04:04 Elena Young: "So yes, hello, everypony! I thought you might want a quick refreshing break from all this, lugging that big berry around and what not. Anyone want to have a quick chat with me before we move along to the main event?" 02:04:41 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: ...i am so lost. 02:05:55 Spiralsong: *suddenly what appears a Metal Car crashes into the theater as Future Rainbow Dash Jumps off and throws a pillow at discord.. albeit missing him* Future! Rainbow Dash: I finally got that BTtF Reference... and You Discord! I know you're up to something! you may be Chaotic, But you're also Evil! Chaotic evil! WHAT UP, DRAGONEQUUSER! 02:06:03 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: that... made no sense what so ever. 02:06:31 Elena Young: "You again," grinned Discord. "Alright, everypony, time to go round again!" WIthout explanation, he disappeared along with the two ponies beside him, then the room started crumbling. 02:07:18 Elena Young: Telltale gasped. "This is bad! Get to the vehicle," she commanded, as everyone began to run out. 02:07:58 Spiralsong: *everyone got into the vechile and they speed off into time after reaching 88 MPH... but then ended up somewhere else* 02:08:38 Elena Young: They ended up following Discord's signature, back to two days before he first changed them. However, this was, just like before, a Discord that had no idea of these events - and, once again, the ponies were about to tell him exactly their plan. 02:09:27 Spiralsong: *Rainbow Dash then got out but stopped Telltale* "allow me telltale. i got this." *puts on some shades and then flies up to discord* "Hello, Discord. What's UP?" 02:09:54 Elena Young: Discord looked round. "Oh, hello, Rainbow Dash!," he smiled almost innocently. "Nothing much, what about you?" 02:10:21 Spiralsong: "meh, nothing here. finally cured of that sandworm flu you got a few weeks ago?" *rainbow dash shrugged* 02:10:40 Elena Young: Discord frowned. "Don't remember it!" | Edited 02:12:38 Spiralsong: "oh, Let me fill you in. you tricked us saying you were sick with "blue Flu" then you started pestering twilight and candence and had them travel to the ends of equestria to get you a Fake cure. then a sandworm came to you, sneezed on you and you got sick. i think fluttershy healed you when she came back from the "breezies"... also Spiralsong was out for something that day... something about breakdancing eggman. i can't recollect it. say, have you ever seen Buck to the Future?" *rainbow dash then grinned at discord* 02:14:18 Elena Young: "No?" 02:16:08 Spiralsong: "it was about a kid and a Crazy Doctor with white hair and a time traveling car. it was a great movie and had 2 sequels. very interesting concept. Time Travelling... what do you think of that?" *as rainbow dash grinned something was amiss as what appeared to be blue paint was dripped off of her... revealing a faded Pink...telltale was about to learn that she might have been betrayed by a Alternate universe version of someone...* 02:18:02 Elena Young: Telltale shook Spiralsong's arm. "Something's wrong, look at Rainbow's foot," she muttered, while Discord responded, "Sounds fun, am I being given the opportunity?" 02:19:44 Spiralsong: "well, what if i said...i had an interest in chaos... as well?" *suddenly Rainbow Spun so fast that all the paint came off, as well as the wig for her mane and tail and it was revealed it was a Alternate universe Pinkamena* Pinkamena: HELLO Ponies! *starts cackling madly* So, Discord, whatta say? Wanna Cause some MAJOR CHAOS? 02:20:04 Elena Young: Discord raised his eyebrows. "Sounds good! What's the plan?" 02:23:29 Spiralsong: Pinkamena: well, i say, let's edit these ponies to our liking! maybe... Start with Telltale and Move down from there? I at least know That Spiralsong Could stand to use more Poofiness! and my other half there should have some wings and perhaps a differerent color scheme! and that OTHER rainbow! *points to the REAL Rainbow dash as she gets out of the car* i say, Keep the wings, but make her good with clothes as well! ... maybe change her color scheme too! i can think of so much stuff! oh, So many things to do! and yet... *grabs a capsule out of her mane and throws it too the ground as a Time-traveling Hovercraft appers* ...So little Time to waste here! *hops into the hovercraft* Chaos awaits, Captain Discord! 02:27:06 Elena Young: Discord nodded and snapped his fingers. "See you there!" Category:Roleplays Category:Directories Category:Logs